La dinastía Yin-Yang
by IronNinja 14
Summary: Angela y Riley Anderson son gemelas de 15 años de edad. Ambas se mudan con sus padres a Norrisville, trayendo consigo un sin fin de aventuras. Ambas tienen un secreto que ara que todas las esperanzas de destruir al hechicero sean mayores. Acción, humor, drama y si ustedes me lo piden, también habrá romance. (Capitulo 8 ON)
1. Conociendo a la familia Anderson

**¡Hola a todos!, este es mi primer fic de Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja y espero de todo corazón que les guste.**

**Bueno, primero que nada este primer capitulo no tiene nada que ver con la serie, porque habla de como mis Ocs llegaron a Norrisville y como es su comportamiento, así que probablemente esto los aburra bastante, pero tratare de subir el 2do capitulo cuanto antes.**

**Summary: Angela y Riley Anderson son gemelas de 15 años de edad. Ambas se mudan con sus padres a Norrisville trayendo consigo un sin fin de aventuras. Ambas tienen un secreto que ara que todas las esperanzas de destruir al hechicero sean mayores. Acción, humor, drama y si ustedes me lo piden, también habrá romance.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de RC9GN no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas (ex guionistas de Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) a mi solo me pertenecen los Ocs. También aclaro que yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo lo hago por diversión y para entretenerlos.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**ºººººº**

Capitulo 1 ~Conociendo a la familia Anderson~

Pov Riley

Hola, mi nombre es Riley Elayssa Anderson Schneider, tengo 15 años, estudio en la secundaria Eastwood y llevo una vida relativamente normal. Tengo una gemela de nombre Angela Elayssa. Ambas somos castañas, de ojos azul intenso y vestimos con una blusa de tirantes blanca con una estrella en medio (la de ella es verde y la mía es azul), una chaqueta negra con líneas en el borde abajo y una desde el hombro hasta la manga (del mismo color que tenemos en la estrella de la blusa), unos shorts de mezclilla y unos tenis negros. Otra cosa que nos hace diferentes a ambas además de los colores es que yo pertenezco al equipo de baloncesto de mi escuela y ella al club de teatro.

Mis mejores amigas son Tamara Jones y Kristen Wilson. Tengo dos conejitas, la primera es gris y de nombre Bonnie; y la segunda es blanca y de nombre Lunnie; además, de una pequeña gatita de nombre Erie.

Dejando esos temas de lado, mañana nos mudaremos a Norrisville debido a que mis padres encontraron un mejor trabajo ahí. Angela y yo nos iremos a estudiar a la secundaria Norrisville high. A nosotras la verdad no nos molesta el hecho de tener que dejar nuestro hogar, puesto que cada año lo hacemos, así que esto es totalmente normal para las dos.

Fin Pov Riley

-_Así que te vas a mudar ah?-_ Dijo Tamara desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Riley y ella se encontraban haciendo un video-chat.

-Si, me mudare...otra vez- contesto la castaña con sencillez.

-_¿Por que eso no me sorprende?-_ se burlo.

-¿Será porque cada año lo hacemos desde que teníamos 3?

-_Tal vez._

-¡Riley hija baja ya!- grito la madre de la chica.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir...¿Nos vemos después?.

-_Nos vemos después._

-Te quiero..adiós.

La chica Cerro la pantalla de su lap top y la dejo en la cama para después bajar y encontrar a toda su familia reunida en el comedor, sin perder tiempo se sentó a un lado de se gemela.

-¿Listas para irnos?- Dijo June, la mama del par de gemelas mientras ponía la comida en la mesa.

-Yo si lo estoy..después de todo, ya me acostumbre- contesto Riley comenzando a comer.

Igual yo...además, ya no quería estar aquí- contesto Angela con algo de fastidio.

-Por que?- esta vez, Carlos, el padre de ambas fue el que hablo.

-¡Imagínate tener que ser acosada todos los días por el vecino!-Grito desesperada haciendo que Riley riera a causa de su expresión.

-Creí que pensabas que era lindo- Dijo mientras hacia una sonrisa picara.

-¡Eso fue antes de ser acosada!- volvió a gritar haciéndose bolita en la silla sus padres y Riley rieron ante eso "_llegare a ser violada brutalmente si esto no acaba ya_" pensó mientras seguía en posición fetal.

(Al día siguiente)

El camino era repetitivo y aburrido, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban las hermanas Anderson. Eso duro por varios segundos hasta que Angela se le ocurrió un juego.

-Hay que jugar a Toca bocina- dijo Angela llamando la atención de su hermana.

-¿Toca bocina ah?- comento Riley sonriendo.

-sera una buena idea...elijan sus colores- dijo June.

-¡Azul!- grito Riley.

-¡Verde!-grito Angela.

-yo el amarillo-dijo June.

-blanco-dijo Carlos.

-¡Cooomeeenzamoooos!- Gritaron ambas gemelas.

-¡Uno!-Grito June en cuanto vio pasar un carro amarillo.

-¡Uno!-Grito Angela en cuanto vio uno verde.

-¡Dos!- Grito June.

-¡Uno!-Gritaron Carlos y Riley al mismo tiempo.

(minutos después)

-¡Diez!-grito Angela al ver un carro verde-¡Toca bocina!.

_Bip Bip_

-¡Oooooh!- Grito toda la familia.

(Horas después llegando a casa)

-¡esto esta super!-grito Riley cual niña pequeña tirándose al suelo.

-ya ni yo hacia eso cuando era niña- June le dedico una mirada de extrañeza a su hija.

-esa no es ninguna novedad- Angela vio a su hermana con curiosidad.

-Riley basta-Carlos tomo a su hija de los brazos y la puso de pie -podrás hacer eso después...ahora, hay que desempacar.

-¡Cuarto grande, aya vamos!-Gritaron las Anderson corriendo al cuarto mas grande.

* * *

ºººººº

**Y eso fue todo, les dije que nada que ver con la serie, pero era necesario hacerlo para que supieran masomenos como eran las Anderson. El segundo capitulo ya casi esta listo.**

**Antes de despedirme, quisiera agradecerle a IronNinja 3 por dejarme usar el nombre de IronNinja, es un gran honor para mi tener ese nombre, aunque le agregue el 14 porque es mi numero favorito. Pero no se confundan, soy una chica xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y...¡HASTA PRONTO!.**


	2. Problemas de identidad

**¡La capitana Nely (osease yo, IronNinja 14) se reporta con un nuevo capitulo!**

**Pues, aquí les traigo el sepsi segundo capitulo, espero de todo corazon que les guste.**

**Pero antes, quisiera agradecer a DeathNote16 y a Melody por sus reviews. De paso los contestare . **

_**DeathNote16 :**_

_**Jajajajaja, me alegra que te guste, y si, ella sera un personaje que sabra aprovechar las escenas comicas, aunque Riley no se quedara atrás xD. **_

_**Y con respecto a lo del inicio, creo que tienes razon; en todos los fics los personajes empiezan en la secundaria norrisville. Yo quise primero mostrar como era el comportamiento de ambas chicas y de sus padres. **_

_**La vida de Raiko es todo un misterio, y me encanta.**_

_**Me imagino como te reiste con esa frase. Y creo que tu hermanita quiso saber por que te reias; yo lo se porque tengo un hermano menor que hace eso xD.**_

_**De hecho, empezare a dar unas cuantas pistas.**_

_**Y no te preocupes...adoro los Reviews largos. **_

_**Melody:**_

_**Gracias, hay me chiveas xD. Y pues, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Espero que te saque una que otra risa y sonrisa.**_

**Summary: Angela y riley anderson son gemelas de 15 años de edad. Ambas se mudan con sus padres a Norrisville trayendo consigo un sin fin de aventuras. Ambas tienen un secreto que ara que todas las esperanzas de destruir al hechicero sean mayores. Accion, humor, drama y si ustedes me lo piden, tambien habra romance.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de RC9GN no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas (ex guionistas de Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) a mi solo me pertenecen los Ocs. Tambien aclaro que yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo lo hago por diversion y para entretenerlos.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Capitulo 2 ~Problemas de identidad~

(Al día siguiente)

La familia Anderson se encontraba preparándose para ir a la secundaria (en el caso de Angela y Riley) y para ir al trabajo (en el caso de June y Carlos).

-¡Pampararam!- canturreo Angela bajando las escaleras.

-Llevas haciendo eso desde ayer...me estas comenzando a hartar- Riley le tapo la boca a su hermana.

-!Mmmm!-Angela no perdió tiempo y le lamió la mano a su hermana haciendo que esta la soltara enseguida.

-¡Asco!-Riley comenzó a pasar su mano por la pared, el suelo, sus conejitas, su gatita y la cara de Angela.

-No fue para tanto-Angela lamió su boca saboreando el rastro que dejo la mano captora-¡Asco!, ¿Acaso te lavas las manos?.

-Obvio no-Bromeo Riley-Claro que si babosa, estoy idiota pero no tanto.

-si claro-contesto Angela lavándose la boca en el lavamanos.

-Exagerada-dijo Riley.

-Irritante-le siguió Angela.

-Idiota.

-Babosa.

-tarada.

-desgraciada.

-Zopenca.

-¡Tu lo serás!-grito Angela.

-¡Tu lo serás mas que yo!-Grito Riley viendo amenazadoramente a su hermana. Hubieran durado así toda la mañana, de no ser porque sus padres las interrumpieron.

-Vamonos niñas-dijo Carlos.

-Ya vamos-contestaron ambas chicas, y como si nada hubiera pasado, se abrazaron y caminaron hacia la salida.

-Oh, espera-Riley soltó a su hermana y corrió a su cuarto. En cuanto entro rebusco en sus cajones y saco un pequeño collar, que era una media luna negra con blanco y enseguida se lo puso ocultándolo entre su ropa. Después bajo con su hermana.

-¿Casi lo olvidas?-Le pregunto Angela.

-Casi lo olvido-Contesto Riley.

-No querrás que Nanami se enoje.

-No con lo que paso la ultima vez. Ella y Akemi casi nos ahogan.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

Las chicas se volvieron a abrazar y salieron de su casa con dirección a la secundaria.

(En Norrisville High)

-Este lugar esta ¡Enorme!-Grito Riley corriendo mientras era seguida por sus padres y hermana.

-No te conozco-le dijo Angela, aunque supuso que la chica no la había escuchado.

Riley entro corriendo a la escuela, duro así por unos minutos hasta que se perdió totalmente. Asustada comenzó a correr mas rápido para ver si así encontraba a su familia; cuando doblo en una esquina accidentalmente choco con un chico Peli-morado de ojos azules haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Este llevaba puesta una camisa roja con un símbolo blanco en el pecho, una chaqueta de mezclilla, jeans y unos tenis morados.

-Lo..lo siento..yo no...-Riley se levanto rápidamente y ayudo al chico a levantarse.

-No te preocupes ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico.

-Si...gracias.

-Me llamo Randy...Randy Cunningham-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Riley.

-Riley Anderson, un gusto-ambos estrecharon sus manos.

-¿Eres nueva cierto?-pregunto Randy con curiosidad.

-Si-la castaña sonrío-apuesto a que lo supiste por mi carrera.

-también porque nunca te había visto aquí-dijo Randy.

-tienes razón-Riley sonrío tímidamente.

-¿Y a quien o a que buscabas?-Randy pregunto.

-Buscaba la oficina del director-la castaña contesto apenada.

-Te ayudare-Randy sonrío-En aquella esquina das vuelta a la izquierda y en la quinta puerta esta la oficina del director.

-Ok-la oji-azul contesto memorizando el recorrido-Muchas gracias Randy, nos vemos luego-Riley comenzó a caminar en dirección al lugar que Randy le había dicho.

-adiós Riley-dijo Randy.

-Hey Cunningham-Howard se acerco a Randy.

-Hola amigo...¿Por que llegaste tan tarde?-dijo comenzando a caminar seguido por Howard.

-Me quede dormido.

-Que novedad.

Riley comenzó a contar las puertas y cuando llego a la quinta entro y vio a sus padres, su hermana y al director.

-Hija ¿Donde estabas?-pregunto Carlos preocupado.

-Yo...me perdí-contesto Riley.

-Ah pero re' bien que te dije que no corrieras-la regaño Angela.

-Perdón mamá-dijo sarcástica.

-Director Delgadillo...ella es mi otra hija...Riley-anuncio June.

-Hola-Riley sonrío dulcemente.

-Un gusto Riley-Delgadillo observo a las gemelas-Si usaran la misma ropa seria difícil reconocerlas.

-Cuando teníamos 8-Susurro Angela haciendo que Riley riera.

-Bien..aquí están sus horarios-dijo el Director dándoles los mismos horarios-Las llevare a su primera clase.

-Nos vemos en la tarde hijas-June y Carlos se despidieron de ambas.

(Horas mas tarde)

La primera hora de clases transcurrió normal para las Anderson. Ahora se encontraban yendo a sus respectivos casilleros, hasta que Riley comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Ve-dijo Angela adivinando lo que eso significaba.

-No te vallas de aquí-Riley comenzó a correr al baño.

-Si, como digas-Angela siguió acomodando sus libros.

Randy y Howard pasaban por el mismo lugar donde estaban las hermanas, hasta que Randy tomo otra dirección.

-Hey Cunningham ¿A donde vas?-Howard se quedo quieto en su lugar.

-Al baño. Te veo en la siguiente clase-dijo Randy.

-No llegues tarde-Howard dijo burlón.

El peli-naranja continuo caminando y accidentalmente Angela lo golpeo con la puerta de su casillero.

-¡Auch!-grito Howard desde el piso.

-¡Oh por dios! Lo siento tanto-Angela ayudo a Howard a levantarse.

-¿Anotaron las placas del camión?-dijo Howard aturdido.

-Hay no...escucha, lo siento mucho, no tenia la intención de golpearte-Angela hablo rápidamente-Perdóname.

-Wo, wo, wo tranquila niña nueva, estoy bien...solo fue un golpe-Dijo Howard.

-¿Solo un golpe? ¿¡Solo un golpe!? ¡Casi te tiro los dientes!-Grito Angela exaltada.

-Casi, CASI pero no paso-Howard río un poco-Soy Howard Weinerman.

-Angela Anderson-lo miro confundida-¿Como sabes que soy nueva?.

-Porque jamas en mi vida te eh visto.

-Touché.

El timbre sonó.

-Tengo que irme..¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?-dijo Angela sonriendo.

-Amm..claro-contesto Howard.

-De acuerdo...¡Adiós!-Angela comenzó a correr hacia su salón. Howard hizo lo mismo.

(Horas después, a la hora del almuerzo)

-Esa señora esta loca-Dijo Riley un poco aterrada.

-Ya lo se...mira que tener un esqueleto por esposo-Angela usaba un tono de voz burlón.

-Eso es mas loco que aquella vez que vimos a esos gatos comiéndose una vaca-Riley río.

-Tienes razón-Angela soltó carcajadas al recordar aquella escena.

-Iré por ambos almuerzos mientras tu buscas una banca-dijo Riley después de cesar su risa.

-Oki doki no hay problema-Hablo Angela con un acento italiano haciendo que Riley la golpeara levemente en el hombro.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su hermana, Angela se dedico a buscar un lugar vacío sin tener mucho éxito. A lo lejos vio a un chico peli-naranja y supo que era Howard y vio que estaba junto a un peli-morado; así que enseguida se fue a sentar con el.

-Hola Howard-Angela le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hey Anderson, ¿Que tal?-respondió Howard chocando puños.

-Hola Riley-Dijo Randy de repente.

-¿Perdón?, yo me llamo Angela-la chica estaba confundida.

-No es cierto...tu te llamas Riley-Randy estaba aun mas confundido.

-Estas loco Cunningham, su nombre es Angela Anderson-Howard lo contradijo.

-Pero ella...tu...ella..ella...tu-Randy ya no sabia en que creer. Hace unas horas conoció a una chica llamada Riley Anderson y esa chica era igual a Angela; y ahora le salía con el cuento de que se llamaba Angela ¿Que clase de juego despiadado era ese?.

-Hola Randy, hola Angela y hola chico que no conozco pero que me gustaría saber su nombre-Riley apareció de repente sobresaltando a Randy y Howard, sobretodo a Randy. Ella se sentó a un lado del peli-morado y vio que este tenia una cara de confusión y frustración-Dios ¿Que te sucede?.

-¿Ri-Riley?-logro preguntar Randy.

-Nooo que va, soy la reina Isabel en vivo y en directo-Dijo sarcástica-Claro que soy Riley tarado.

-¿Una gemela ah?-Howard volteo hacia Angela.

-Sip-contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bien jugado-volvió a decir el peli-naranja.

-¿Ge-ge-gemela?-Randy tartamudeo.

-Si, y dime algo, ¿Tuviste la delicadeza de fijarte en los colores de nuestra ropa?-Dijo Riley burlona.

Randy fijo su vista en las estrellas de sus blusas, y era cierto...el azul diferenciaba Riley y el verde a Angela.

-Yo no me había dado cuenta-dijo apenado.

-Te la paso, solo porque te acabo de conocer-Riley le palmeo la espalda-Ahora lo que quisiera saber es tu nombre-fijo su vista en Howard.

-Howard Weinerman-Le dijo a Riley.

-Riley E. Anderson-Le dijo a Howard.

-Randy Cunningham-Le dijo a Angela.

-Angela E. Anderson-Le dijo a Randy.

-¿Y que significa la "E" en sus nombres?-pregunto Howard.

-Elayssa-contestaron ambas.

-¿Las dos tienen por segundo nombre 'Elayssa'?-esta vez Randy hablo.

-Yep-contesto Angela.

-Interesante-dijeron Randy y Howard al unísono.

-Lo sabemos-esta vez Riley hablo.

-Por cierto-Randy fijo su vista en ambas chicas-¿Han jugado derriba-tumbas?.

-Bromeas...¡Es el mejor juego de la historia de los video-juegos!-dijo la gemela de azul emocionada.

-¿Les gustaria ir a jugar con noso...?-Howard no termino de hablar ya que Angela lo interrumpió antes.

-¡Si!-Grito la de verde emocionada.

-Entonces saliendo de la escuela, iremos a mi casa-Ofreció Randy.

-Buena idea-Le dijo Riley.

El timbre sonó y los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

(Horas mas tarde en casa de Randy)

-¡Soy mejor derribadora de tumbas que tu!-Riley le grito a Howard mientras jugaba.

-Claro que no ¡Yo lo soy!-Le respondió el Peli-naranja moviendo rapidamente sus dedos.

Por otro lado Randy y Angela los veian muy expectantes con una bolsa de frituras y una lata de refresco. Ellos habían propuesto hacer una apuesta que consistía en pagarles el boleto de entrada del mundo Yupi al genero que ganara.

Y esque a este paso, ya nadie quería perder.

-¡Te gane!.

-¡Oh, no!.

Riley se encontraba saltando por todo el lugar celebrando su mas reciente victoria...¡Le había ganado a Howard en el derriba-tumbas!.

-¡Quiero la revancha!-Grito howard poniendose de pie.

-Aprende a ser buen perdedor amigo-Dijo Angela burlandose de el.

-Una genial idea ah florecido desde lo mas profundo de mi ser-Riley hizo una pose que ella considero heroica.

-En serio ¿A ti?-Angela le contesto.

-Si, a mi, cállate tarada déjame terminar-Dijo tapando a Angela-Randy y Angela jugaran Derriba-Tumbas, sera como si Howard y yo jugáramos la revancha. Si Cunningham gana se ara la revancha entre él y yo, y si Anderson gana ustedes pagaran nuestros boletos sin protestar...¿Les gusta la idea?.

-Y pensar que al principio pense que eras una tonta-le dijo Howard.

-Oye...si lo es-Angela abrazo a su hermana por los hombros en señal de aprobación.

-Bien...-Randy hizo una pausa larga y dramática-...comencemos.

Ambos tomaron los controles y empezaron el juego ante la vista de los otros dos chicos.

Todo parecía parejo, los dos movían sus dedos con una agilidad increíble, solo se escuchaban los sonidos del juego y sus propias respiraciones, el ambiente era tenso y muy callado hasta que...

-¡Toma eso!.

-¡Chispas y mas chispas!.

Angela se levanto de su lugar, dejo el control en el suelo e hizo lo que cualquier adolescente aria después de perder en un juego.

-No puede ser, ya lo tenia, era mía, era mía, la victoria era mia.

Asi es; acostarse en un rincon ubicandose en posición fetal, lamentándose y llorando infantilmente.

-Que mala perdedora-Le dijo Randy.

-Y ahora el que perderá seras tu...Cunningham-Riley se acerco a Randy amenazadoramente tomando el control.

-Lo dudo mucho...Anderson-Randy hizo lo mismo y se puso justo en frente de la chica. Cualquiera podria jurar que esos dos parecían actores de esas escenas de duelos a muerte con balazos.

-Esto sera épico-Howard estaba emocionado y dando pequeños saltitos de vez en cuando, olvidando por completo a la otra chica que seguía lamentándose en el suelo.

El peli-morado y la castaña empezaron la partida. Jugaban rápidamente moviendo sus dedos, de vez en cuando se empujaban el uno al otro y a veces trataban de distraer al otro para que perdiera; pero era obvio que no se iban a dejar.

(10 minutos después)

Ambos estaban cerca de terminar, tan solo faltaban unos segundos, el triunfo de alguno de los dos se acercaba hasta que...

-¡Nooooooo!-Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Se fue la luz.

* * *

**¡Troooooll! xD se les fue la luz a los chavos antes de terminar de jugar...pobeshitos xD.**

**Esto lo hize solo porque no sabia a quien rayos poner como ganador. Esto lo saque de hace rato cuando mi primo estaba jugando Call Of Duty y se le fue la luz a causa de tantos aparatos encendidos. Lo hubieran visto, estaba gritando como si lo estuviesen matando, se escuchaban por todos lados y yo lo único que hice fue irme lentamente de ahí para mi cuarto xD. Que bonita prima soy.**

**Yo y mis cosas verdad xD.**

**IronNinja 14 se despide (me siento rara con ese nombre xD).**

**¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO!**


	3. ¿Quien es Angela?

**¡La capitana Nely se reporta con un nuevo capitulo!**

**Bueno, les agradesco mucho el apoyo constante hacia mi fic. Y yo que al principio crei que no llegaria ni al tercer capitulo pero ¡Aquí me tienen!.**

**¡Hora de contestar reviews!**

_**IronNinja 3: Primer review.**_

_**¿Heredera? ¿Arte? Hay me halagas X3.**_

_**¿Pos' que te dire? Angela es una loquilla de primera, pero conforme pase el tiempo tal vez Riley llegue a superarla. No lo se xD.**_

_**Somos como hermanos , por eso pensamos igual, pero es evidente que cada quien a su estilo.**_

_**Segundo review (igualmente de IronNinja 3)**_

_**Pues cualquiera confundiria a unas gemelas ¿Verdad Angela?**_

_**-Soy Riley.**_

_**Opps xD.**_

_**Soy toda una troleadora xD Okno.-.**_

_**Los robo-simios son todos unos bandalos de primera; aunque tambien puede ser porque se les olvido pagar la luz xD.**_

_**No desistire, seguire adelante :')**_

_**Twinkie:**_

_**Que preguntas tan mas extrañas pero las contestare xD:**_

_**1.-Lo veras mas adelante.**_

_**2.-Lo veras mas adelante.**_

_**3.-Pues yo les veo cuatro, no se tu xD**_

_**4.-Lechuga, no se, me gusta mas xD.**_

_**Melody:**_

_**Si mi fic te anima el dia, imaginate lo que hacen tus reviews .**_

_**Se por lo que pasas, tengo una prima-hermana que es identica, pero asi bien igualita, lo unico distinto es que ella nacio el 15 de mayo...no, no es mi hermana perdida xD...y a cada rato nos confunden -**_

_**DeathNote16:**_

_**Ya extrañaba tus reviews D: crei que ya no te habia gustado, pero veo que no .**_

_**Seeeh, lo mismo paso con mi primo xD yo solo camine a mi cuarto...soy una linda prima xD.**_

_**No lo se...es depende de lo que a ustedes les guste ¿Cual te gusta mas a ti?.**_

_**Esperare el capiiiii!**_

**Summary: Angela y riley anderson son gemelas de 15 años de edad. Ambas se mudan con sus padres a Norrisville trayendo consigo un sin fin de aventuras. Ambas tienen un secreto que ara que todas las esperanzas de destruir al hechicero sean mayores. Accion, humor, drama y si ustedes me lo piden, tambien habra romance.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de RC9GN no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas (ex guionistas de Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) a mi solo me pertenecen los Ocs. Tambien aclaro que yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo lo hago por diversion y para entretenerlos.**

**Pero antes de empezar, quisiera disculparme por no subir el capitulo correcto ese dia, asi que les explicare que paso.**

**Como ese día me había ido con mi madrastra para arreglar varias cosas de mi fiesta y yo estaba muy apurada, no me fije cual capitulo subía, por eso subí otro que no era...lo siento.**

**Y espero que no me maten xD.**

**Bien, espero que esto les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 3 ~¿Quien es Angela?~

Los días pasaron y los chicos se llevaban muy bien, asi que las gemelas decidieron hacerles una broma a Randy y Howard... Ser la misma persona mezclando ambas personalidades.

Ambas chicas se pusieron una camisa de manga corta verde con lineas azules en el cuello y mangas, un overol de mezclilla, unos tenis blancos y se sujetaron el cabello en una cola de caballo alta.

Al llegar a la escuela ellas entraron sonrientes ante la vista confundida de varios estudiantes. Se acercaron a Howard al verlo parado en su casillero. Cuando llegaron hacia donde estaba, el las vio entre anonadado y aterrorizado, rostro digno de fotografiarse.

-Hola Howard-Dijo la gemela de la izquierda con tono meloso.

-¿Como estas?-Continuo la gemela de la derecha con el mismo tono de voz que la otra.

-¿Que clase de broma cruel y despiadada es esta?-pregunto Howard.

-Ah, ninguna-Hablo la gemela de la derecha con tono inocente y ladeando la cabeza.

-Solo queriamos jugar un juego que nos gusta llamar: ¿Quien es Angie?-La de la izquiera hizo lo mismo que su hermana.

-¿Quieres jugar?-Preguntaron ambas con tono dulce.

-Paso-Contesto el peli-naranja.

-Vamos Howard.

-No sera nada malo.

-Solo tienes que adivinar quien es Angela.

-Esta bien-dijo Howard confiado.

-¡Exelente!-Bramo la de la izquierda.

Howard observo detenidamente ambas caras, eran exactamente iguales, lo penso por un momento y se preocupo. Menudo lio en el que decidio meterse.

-Es que...-Dijo Howard.

-¡Vamos Howard!, ¿No me digas que no sabes quien es Angela?.

Howard observo a la chica que le habia hablado. Esa podria ser Angela. Sus ojos azules, su cabello castaño, su piel blanca. Si, esa era Angela.

-¡Tu puedes Howard!-dijo la otra chica.

El peli-naranja miro a la otra chica y palidecio. Los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa. Eran iguales, exactamente iguales, ¡Era imposible saber quien era Angela! Pero de igual forma Howard tanteo suerte.

-Angela es...¿La de la derecha?-contesto.

Ambas chicas sonrieron mas y se turnaron para hablar.

-¿Estas seguro Howard?-pregunto la de la derecha.

-Podrias equivocarte-afirmo la de la izquierda.

-¿No crees?-Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa angelical.

(5 minutos despues)

-Aamm...-Howard estaba muy nervioso, cuando las Anderson se lo propusieron penso que seria simple, pero en cuanto accedio la postura de ambas cambio. Cada gesto paso a ser igual al de la otra, si una sonreia la otra lo hacia de inmediato, hablaban con el mismo tono de voz y lo miraban sin escrupulos con sus ojos azules.

-¿Te rindes?-Dijo la gemela de la izquierda.

-Hola chicos ¿Que hac...? Wow-Randy se detuvo en seco al ver a ambas chicas. Lo que menos penso al llegar fue ver a sus dos amigas tremendamente iguales con la misma ropa, el mismo peinado y la misma sonrisa.

-¡Randy, ayudame!-Howard tomo de los hombros a Randy y lo zarandeo un poco-¡Quiero saber la respuesta!

-¿Respuesta?-pregunto el peli-morado confundido.

-Randy, ¿Quieres jugar?

-Solo debes adivinar quien es Angela.

-Yoo...

-Vamos Randy, juega-La de la derecha se acerco a Randy y se puso a un lado de el.

-No sera tan dificil-Afirmo la de la izquierda haciendo lo mismo.

Randy lo penso por un momento. Si aceptaba, su delgado equilibro psicologico se romperia en miles de pedacitos y terminaria como un loco. Si no aceptaba, probablemente le dirian que era un gallina cobarde, y el no podia permitir eso.

-Acepto-Dijo confiado.

-Sabia decision.

-Ahora, ¿Quien es Angela?.

-Es la de...-Randy las miro a ambas y fijo su vista en una-La izquieda.

-Piensalo bien Randy.

-Podrias equivocarte.

El peli-morado empezo a ponerse nervioso. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ese juego del mal. Ahora gallina cobarde no sonaba tan mal para el.

-Yooo...-Randy observo a ambas chicas, tenian la misma malevola sonrisa ¿¡Por que eran tan iguales!?.

-Se acabo-dijo Howard viendo a sus amigas-Angela es la de la derecha y fin de la discusion-se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo pienso que es la de la izquierda-Randy le contradijo.

-Amm...¿Chicos?

-Pues es la de la derecha-volvio a decir Howard.

-¿Chicos?

-Que no, es la de la izquierda-Randy volvio a contradecir.

-¡¿Chicos!?-gritaron ambas chicas.

-¡¿Que?!-Howard y Randy gritaron volteando a verlas.

-Miren esto-las dos sonrieron malevolamente, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a dar vueltas en contra de las manecillas del reloj mientras se reian. Jugar con la mente de sus amigos era algo divertido. Luego se detuvieron justo en frente de Howard y Randy.

-¡¿Que les pasa?!-grito Howard-¡Casi descubriamos quien era Angela!.

-¡Ahora nunca lo sabremos!-le siguio Randy totalmente frustrado.

-Haber, Angela es la de...-el peli-naranja se detuvo y vio a ambas hermanas. Ahora saber quien era Angela iba a ser mas dificil que el inicio. Pero aun asi, lo echaria a la suerte-La izquierda.

-La de la derecha-dijo Randy volviendo a contradecir a Howard.

-¿Estan seguros?-pregunto la de la derecha.

-Podrian equivocarse-aseguro la de la izquierda.

Randy y Howard ya no sabian que rayos decir. Ellas eran identicas. Nadie jamas en este mundo podria ganar ese juego. Asi que solo voltearon a ver a ambas chicas, vieron que eran la misma cara y se sentaron en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

-No quiero jugar, no quiero jugar-se repetia a si mismo Howard, mientras que por otro lado, Randy solo se mecia hacia adelante y hacia atrás totalmente ido.

-¿Que les sucede?-Theresa se acerco a los chicos al verlos en ese estado. Fijo su vista en las Anderson y ellas solo se alzaron de hombros.

-¿Quieres jugar?-pregunto la gemela de la derecha.

Y sin saber a que se arriesgaba, Theresa acepto. Y despues acepto Bucky. Y luego acepto Debbie. Tambien acepto Morgan. Y por ultimo acepto Bash. Diez minutos mas tarde los padres de las Anderson aparecieron con el almuerzo que sus hijas dejaron en el auto, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a siete estudiantes tirados en el suelo. Howard en posicion fetal abrazaba fuertemente sus rodillas mientras seguia susurrando "No quiero jugar, no quiero jugar". Randy seguia ido meciendose de atrás hacia adelante. Theresa balbuceaba que ahora nada tenia sentido para su vida, y se aferraba a la pierna de Debbie, mientras que esta se encontraba tiesa sin querer parpadear. Morgan y Bash estaban a punto de sufrir un shock nervioso y Bucky solo estaba quieto con la mirada perdida. Y en medio de todo este desastre estaban sus dos hijas abrazadas y con una cara de "Les juramos que no sabemos que paso".

June y Carlos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron severamente a sus hijas.

-¿Que les eh dicho acerca de jugar con el delgado equilibro psicologico de la gente?-les hablo Carlos.

-Pero papa, ellos querian jugar-dijo la chica de la izquierda con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Si, todos aceptaron, o acaso ¿Debimos hacerles firmar algo antes?-pregunto curiosa la de la derecha.

-Hijas-hablo June-Ya les habiamos advertido que jugar a buscar a Angela no es sano para otras personas.

Todos los adolescentes reaccionaron ante la presencia de los padres de las Anderson.

-¡No juegen!-les grito Bucky desesperado.

-¡Es una gran maldicion!-aseguro Debbie aferrandose al brazo de Carlos.

-¡No escaparan!-grito Morgan.

-¡Nunca sabran quien es Angela!-hablo Randy abrazando a los padres con toda sus fuerzas.

-¡No lo hagan!-Theresa estaba desesperada. Howard solo los abrazo.

-¡Moriran sin saber la respuesta!-grito Bash.

-¡No juegen!-gritaron todos al unisono.

June y Carlos suspiraron con todos los adolescentes abrazandolos. Las chicas solo sonreian. Su juego habia sido un éxito, aunque al principio solo iba dirigido para Randy y Howard. Por mas formulas que usaron Debbie y Theresa, por mas ideas que tuvieron Bucky y Morgan, por mas caras de cachorro abandonado que hizo Bash, ninguno habia logrado adivinar con certeza quien era Angela. Solo bastaba con preguntar "¿Estas seguro?" y el caos comenzaba a reinar. En un momento habian decidido cruzar nuevos niveles y pelear por el nombre de Angela.

-¡Yo soy Angela!.

-¡Te equivocas, yo soy Angela!.

De esa manera terminaron por destruirle el cerebro a Theresa y Debbie Kang, quienes se habian resignado a nunca saber la respuesta. Bash, Bucky y Morgan habian sido mas faciles de vencer. Solo tuvieron que alzar una ceja en señal de desconcierto cuando escucharon su respuesta y enseguida los vieron perder los estribos.

-Por el amor del cielo-dijo June mientras trataba de serenar a los adolescentes-Angela es la de la izquierda-indico apuntando a la mencionada, dando por terminado el asunto.

Por toda respuesta, Randy se desmayo sobre Carlos. Las chicas suspiraron derrotadas, jamas lograrian engañar a sus padres.

-Vallan a cambiarse, ahora-les dijo Carlos. Las chicas no tuvieron otra opcion y fueron por su ropa de siempre, que por fortuna estaba en sus casilleros.

Cuando volvieron vieron a todos ya mas relajados. Decidieron acercarse para ver si estaban bien y de paso disculparse. Los adolescentes con solo verlas se tensaron un poco, pero se relajaron al ver que se habian cambiado ; ahora sabrian quien era quien.

-Chicos, lo sentimos mucho-dijo Riley.

-Si, al principio pensamos que era divertido. De hecho lo fue...-Angela solto una risa-¡Auch! ¿¡Y eso porque fue!?-grito sobandose el hombro debido al golpe que su hermana le dio.

-¡Por idiota!-le grito Riley.

-Niñas basta-hablo Carlos-Ahora, prometanme que jamas volveran a jugar "¿Quien es Angela?"

-Lo prometemos-dijeron ambas.

-Ah, y una cosa mas-continuo June-Estan castigadas.

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron ambas mientras tragaban duro. Estaban en problemas.

* * *

**Su juego termino en castigo ¿Quien lo diria?. Y eso que al principio estuvo sencillito.**

**Por cierto, necesito su ayuda para ponerle un apodo a Riley. Ya tenemos los de Angela que pueden ser Angie o Ela, solo falta el de Riley ¿Alguna idea?, todas las ideas seran bienvenidas.**

**¿Que pareja les gustaria? ¿RandyXRiley o RandyXAngela? ¿HowardXRiley o HowardXAngela? (Sep, tambien Howard xD)**

**¡Ustedes deciden!**

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero de corazón que les haya gustado. Espero con ansias sus hermosos (y largos) reviews.**


	4. Día del niño (parte 1)

**¡Hola hola! ¡Capitulo 4 ON! **

**No puedo creer que ya valla en este hermoso capitulo, jamas crei que llegara a tener tanta aceptación :') en serio me halagan.**

**Bueno, pues antes de empezar quiero decirles que este es la primera parte de un especial para todos los pequeñines y pequeñinas del mundo, ya que hoy es su día. Aunque la mayoría de aquí ya sean adolescentes ¡Todos tenemos un niño dentro de nosotros! Así que...¿Por que no?. **

**#YOLO**

**Y si, se que tarde bastante en actualizar y tengo una excusa: Mi madre dice que me la paso todo el dia pegada a la computadora, así que me la prohibió por mucho tiempo, pero como ella trabaja de 1 pm a 6 pm, mi abuela de 8pm a 4pm y yo estoy de 7am a 1pm me dije a mi misma ¿Por que no? Y por eso estoy aquí. **

**Soy tan Hardcore xD.**

**Lo demás solo lo sabe DeathNote16.**

**Antes de contestar sus Reviews quisiera hacer un espacio publicitario especial para agradecerle a:**

**¡IronNinja 3!**

**Amigo...hermano...compadre...OkNo.-. XD. **

**Dejando mis payasadas de lado, quisiera agradecerte por avisarme del horror que cometí; si tu no me hubieras dicho que era otro, yo jamas me habría dado cuenta de mi estupidez cometida. Y en agradecimiento total, el próximo capitulo sera sobre tu idea con Tao. **

**¡Reviews ON!**

_**Nomi Norisu:**_

_**You're only speak englis, right?.**_

_**If so, do not worry, leave me your review in english, i can understand.**_

_**IronNinja 3:**_

_**Si, gracias a ti me di cuenta de mi estupidez ¡ERES MI HÉROE! Okno.-.**_

_**¿Tu espejo? ¿Tanto así? Hay me alagas...es un gran honor y mas viniendo de ti.**_

_**Ellas son iguales pero diferentes a la vez, y la idea que tu me diste me inspiro a hacer el siguiente capitulo, pero cambie un poco la idea ya que en un capitulo di unas pistas y si de repente aparecía Tao, esto no iba a tener sentido.**_

_**¿Quien es IronNinja? Entonces ¡Juegemos! xD **_

_**Mari Pie85:**_

_**¡Holoooo! ¿Tu eres otra autora de aquí verdad?.**_

_**1.-Me encanta que te encante (? Y si, es divertida, hasta yo me entretengo haciendola xD.**_

_**2.-Ya lo se xD pobresitos.**_

_**3.-Jajajajajaja! En eso tienes toda la razón. Así que ya no hagan preguntas chicos, porque si no tendrán que ser llevados a un psicólogo xD.**_

_**4.-¡Me encanta ese apodo! Tu idea es genial. De ahora en adelante su apodo sera: ¡Ray! ¡Yeeeey! xD. Créditos a ti n.n**_

_**5.-Piensas igual que yo. En un principio pense ponerlos asi, pero luego me dije:"Niña, primero pregúntales a ellos haber si quieren o no, no hagas las cosas a lo baboso" xD.**_

_**No te preocupes, adoro los reviews largos, eso me inspira mas para seguir.**_

_**DeathNote16:**_

_**Es que al no ver un review tuyo creí que me habías abandonado, pero ahora veo que la escuela te tiene aprisionado (lo mismo me pasa a mi xD).**_

_**Lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta el Trolleo, siempre estoy trolleando a mis amigos, entonces me dije: "¿Porque no crear un fic de RC9GN que tenga a dos gemelas locas y tolleadoras en el?" Y como ahora ves lo estoy logrando.**_

_**A mi también me gusta esa película, mas la parte donde se hacen el mismo corte y su madre dice: "Hally" y las dos: "¿Si?" jajajajaja, morí de risa. De hecho, en eso me base xD.**_

_**Lo mas epico del mundo xD, y tienes razón, es muy difícil hacer que tus amigos enloquezcan. Yo lo logre cuando mis amigos vinieron a mi casa, y como ahí estaba mi prima-hermana (que esta idéntica a mi) pues ya sabrás lo que paso xD.**_

_**P.D: ¿Sabes? A veces te siento como un hermano mayor para mi , aunque no tengo idea de cuantos años tienes ¿12, 13, 14, 15 o mas?**_

_**Twinkie:**_

_**Y eso que no has visto a mi madre cuando estoy leyendo el Fic de DeathNote16 o cuando estoy haciendo el capitulo nuevo. Me rió tanto que ella ya considera seriamente mandarme a un **_**_psicólogo_**

**Summary: Angela y Riley anderson son gemelas de 15 años de edad. Ambas se mudan con sus padres a Norrisville trayendo consigo un sin fin de aventuras. Ambas tienen un secreto que ara que todas las esperanzas de destruir al hechicero sean mayores. Accion, humor, drama y si ustedes me lo piden, también habrá romance.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de RC9GN no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas (ex guionistas de Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) a mi solo me pertenecen los Ocs. También aclaro que yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo lo hago por diversión y para entretenerlos.**

**¡Ojala les guste!**

* * *

Capitulo 4 ~Día del niño (Parte 1)~

-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!-Angela corría hacia los muchachos, atrás de ella iba Riley cargando varias cajas. Ahora ambas venían totalmente diferentes, ya que desde la broma de "¿Quien es Angela?" sus padres les habían ordenado vestir diferente para que se distinguieran la una de la otra. Así que Riley ahora usaba un vestido de manga corta azul con verde en la parte de arriba (pero el azul predominaba mucho mas) y tenis naranjas, ademas de que llevaba una cola de caballo alta con flequillo hacia la derecha. Y Angela usaba uno totalmente verde con zapatillas negras y una trenza de espiga de lado.

-Hey angela ¿Que sucede?-dijo Randy viendo a Angela correr hacia ellos.

-¡Tenemos una gran idea!-Riley corría lo mas que podía mientras llevaba las cajas, eran tantas que casi cae de cara contra el suelo de no ser porque entre Howard y Randy lograron atraparla.

-Déjame ayudarte-Randy tomo dos cajas y Howard tomo una.

-¿Por que corrían así?-pregunto Howard-¿Acaso la policía las perseguía?-volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez en tono burlón.

-Nada de eso...hacemos cosas que entran en lo legal-dijo Riley con una pose heroica, pero se tambaleo debido a la caja que todavía traía.

-Es que queremos hacer una actividad para el día del niño-Angela le quito la ultima caja a Riley y la abrió violentamente.

-¿No creen que estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para celebrar eso?-Howard estaba confundido.

-Si...peeero, no lo celebraremos nosotros-Angela saco varios volantes de la caja y los repartió entre los 3 chicos-Lo celebraran los niños del orfanato de Norrisville.

-Hacemos esa actividad todos los años-Dijo la castaña de azul.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-Howard cayo al suelo riéndose a carcajadas-Jamas llegue a creer que ustedes fueran asi ¡jajajaja!.

-¿Tan malas somos?-Angela puso su mano en su pecho y miro indignada a Randy, quien solo negaba rapidamente con la cabeza.

-¿Y ya hablaron con el director?-El peli-morado trato de cambiar el tema.

-Hace unos minutos-Riley le contesto.

-¿Y que dijo?-Volvió a preguntar.

Flash back

-¿Director Delgadillo?-La gemela de verde asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

-Adelante-Contesto el director haciendo que ambas chicas entraran. Después señalo los dos asientos frente a el y las dos se sentaron-¿Que sucede?.

-Queremos hablar con usted acerca de algo muy importante-La voz de Riley era seria y fría que hasta daba miedo.

-¿De que se trata?-el director no sabia porque pero la voz de Riley lo ponía nervioso.

-Tenemos planeada una actividad para el día del niño, pero necesitamos su aprobación para poder realizarla-Angela le explico con la misma voz de su hermana.

-Pero, ¿No creen que son lo suficientemente grandes como para celebrar el día del niño?-pregunto confundido el director Delgadillo.

-Si, pero no lo celebraremos nosotros-contesto Angela.

-¿Entonces?-Volvió a preguntar aun mas confundido.

-Los niños del orfanato de Norrisville lo aran-Riley abrió una de las cajas que traía y saco un volante, para después entregárselo al director-Lea esto.

El volante decia:

_¡Gran donación de juguetes!_

_La secundaria Norrisville High te invita a la donación de juguetes que se llevara a cabo el dia 29 de Abril del 2015 a las 4:00 p.m._

_Tambien puedes llevar ropa para bebes y niños de 3 a 10 años de edad._

_Todos los juguetes serán llevados al orfanato de Norrisville para posteriormente ser entregados a todos los niños del lugar._

_Los juguetes que puedan representar violencia para los niños, tales como: Armas de guerra y de fuego, quedan prohibidos por el bien de los pequeños._

_¡TE ESPERAMOS!_

_P.D: Interesados en acompañarnos al orfanato favor de dejar una hoja con sus datos en la dirección de la escuela o con las encargadas de la actividad: Riley Anderson y Angela Anderson._

El director leia atento cada palabra que venia en aquel volante, tenia que admitir que no era mala idea.

-¿Están conscientes de la responsabilidad que esto conlleva?-comenzó a explicar el director-Tienen que hacer la campaña, organizar a los alumnos que irán al orfanato, sacar el conteo de los pequeños que habitan en el...son demasiadas cosas.

-Si, lo sabemos-contesto Angela-Pero esta actividad la llevamos a cabo desde hace cinco años, por lo que es mas sencillo de saber todo lo que se necesita.

-Ademas...-Riley continuo-Ayer hicimos un conteo de los niños y en total son dieciséis niñas, veinticuatro niños y cinco bebes.

-Cuarenta y cinco en total-Contesto Delgadillo.

-Así es-Dijo Riley sacando una calculadora-Necesitaremos quince alumnos para que cada uno cubra por lo menos un total de tres niños cada uno.

-En cuanto a lo de la campaña y eso...todo estará cubierto-Angela mostraba seguridad.

-Tengan en cuenta de que tienen menos de una semana para realizar todo eso-dijo Delgadillo.

-Lo tenemos, por eso empezaremos desde hoy a repartir los volantes-contesto la gemela de verde.

-¿Y que dice?-Pregunto Riley.

Delgadillo lo pensó por un momento y vio a ambas chicas; sus caras mostraban determinación y entusiasmo, algo que hizo que el director sonriera.

-Esta bien-dijo el director sacando emoción de ambas chicas-Peero, ustedes organizaran todo ¿De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo-dijeron Angela y Riley al unisono con toda la emocion del mundo.

-Hay que decirles a Randy y Howard-Angela se levanto de inmediato y salo corriendo.

-¡Espera, las cajas!-Riley cargo las cajas y salio corriendo mientras se tambaleaba-¡Gracias director delgadillo!.

-Denada-el director sonrió-¡Ten cuidado!.

-¡Lo tendré!-por accidente choco contra un casillero-¡Estoy bien!.

-Jajaja, adolescentes-Delgadillo siguió haciendo sus deberes.

Fin del Flashback 

-Y luego llegamos con ustedes-termino de relatar la gemela de azul.

-Interesante-comento Howard-¿Así que en menos de una semana todo debe estar arreglado?.

-Yep-contesto Angela.

-Imposible-declaro el peli-naranja.

-Es imposible si te rindes-dijo Randy.

-Tienes razón-confirmo Angela.

-Ademas...¿Quien tiene dos pulgares arriba y terminara esto en menos de una semana?-dijo Riley, y viendo que todos la miraban raro mientras se alzaban de hombros decidió continuar-Esta nena-comenzó a mover sus pulgares de una forma chistosa haciendo que sus amigos rieran.

-Cambiando de tema-dijo Randy-Hay que comenzar a repartir los volantes para ganar tiempo.

-Tienes razón. Para eso hay que separarnos-Angela tomo un rollo de cinta y le dio otro a Randy-Tu y Riley vallan a repartir y pegar volantes del lado izquierdo de la escuela. Howard y yo iremos por el derecho, ¿De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo-dijeron Randy, Riley y Howard.

-En cuanto timbren iremos a nuestros salones, cuando sea hora libre terminamos de pegar y entregar-volvió a decir la gemela de verde.

-¡Si capitán!-gritaron los tres chicos.

-Ahora vallan, vallan mis pequeños grumetes.

-¡Arr! Capitán-esta vez, Riley grito.

-¡Marineros a la carga!-Randy grito y salio corriendo con varios volantes en su mano. Detrás de el iba Riley.

-Niños-dijo Howard en tono burlón, pero recibió un golpe por parte de Angela-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por que?.

-Porque estas ahí paradote en vez de ir a hacer lo que les dije-comenzó a caminar hacia el lado derecho-Aprende de Randy y Riley.

-Compara pero no ofendas-dijo mientras caminaba con ella.

(Con Randy y Riley)

-Ayuda a que los niños huérfanos de Norrisville tengan un gran día del niño-Randy les entrego volantes a cuatro chicos que pasaban por ahí. Fijo su vista en Riley y vio que ella entregaba y pegaba volantes al mismo tiempo, parecía entusiasmada por lo del día del niño.

-¡Has feliz a un pequeño donando un juguete!-dijo Riley entregandoles volantes a dos chicos. Entonces vio que Heidi venia hacia donde ella estaba-Hola Heidi.

-Hola Riley, Hola Sandy-saludo amistosamente la peli-naranja.

-Es Randy, siempre ah sido Randy y siempre sera Randy-el peli-morado hablo rápida y chistosamente, algo que hizo que Riley riera un poco.

-Si como sea ¿Que hacen?-pregunto cambiándole el tema a Randy.

-Entregando volantes a todos para que se animen a donar juguetes-le explico la castaña mientras le daba un volante a Heidi.

-Interesante-dijo la chica terminando de leer-Es muy lindo de su parte al hacer esto porque asi ayudaran a los niños y los harán sentirse especiales.

-Gracias-la oji-azul le dedico una sonrisa.

-¿Les parece si hablo de esto en mi programa? Tal vez asi podre ayudarlos-ofreció Heidi.

-Eso seria genial-dijo Randy-¿Que dices Riley?

-¡Te lo agradecería infinitamente!-dio saltitos emocionada.

-Entonces, hagamoslo-la peli-naranja saco su cámara y la encendió. De inmediato las televisiones de los pasillos se encendieron-¡Hola secundaria Norrisville! Aquí Heidi weinerman trayéndoles una noticia muy interesante-dijo acercándose a Randy y Riley-El mejor amigo de mi hermano Howard, Mandy.

-Solo para que quede claro, es Randy-dijo un poco molesto.

-Si como sea; el y su amigas Angela y Riley Anderson tienen planeado ir al orfanato de Norrisville a darles juguetes a los niños. Y para eso los necesitamos a ustedes ¿Como pueden ayudar? ¡Fácil!-fijo su vista en Riley-Diles cariño.

-Ah si-dijo la castaña-Solo necesitan acudir a la secundaria un día antes de ir al orfanato, que seria el dia veintinueve de Abril a las cuatro de la tarde. Podrán traer juguetes y ropa. Ademas de que se les entregara un punto extra por maestro.

-Y para los interesados en venir al orfanato, pueden dejar una hoja con sus datos en la direccion o con las gemelas Anderson-continuo Randy-ademas de traer un permiso firmado por sus padres. Solo hay espacio para quince personas asi que aprovechen.

-Y tengan la dicha de hacer a un niño feliz-termino Riley-Así que donen.

-Muy bien, y eso fue todo. Soy Heidi Weinerman reportando para la secundaria Norrisville ¡Nos vemos pronto!-la chica apago su cámara y la guardo.

-Muchisimas gracias Heidi, tal vez así se motiven en donar mas-agradeció Riley.

-No hay de que-dijo Heidi-Si me necesitan no duden en buscarme ¿Ok?.

-Ok-dijeron ambos chicos.

-Bien, adiós Riley, adiós Andy-se despidió la peli-naranja.

-¡Es Randy!-grito el chico enojado.

-Oye tranquilo viejo, o si no te saldrán canas verdes-se burlo Riley.

-Comparadas a las que me salen contigo...lo dudo-el peli-morado comenzó a entregar mas volantes ante la vista indignada de Riley. Al ver eso sonrió.

-¿Crees que soy molesta?-le pregunto, pero Randy no le hizo caso y siguió entregando volantes mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse de la cara de su amiga-Hey Cunningham, no me ignores ¡Que no me ignores te dicen!-la gemela de azul continuo llamando la atención de Randy, algo que solo logro aumentar las ganas de reírse de ella.

(Minutos antes con Howard y Angela)

-¡Donen y ayuden a un niño!-Angela grito emocionada entregándoles volantes a tres chicos-¿Quisieras ayudarme?-refiriendose a Howard.

-Te ayude a pegar los volantes ¿Eso no es ayudarte?-se excuso el chico.

-¡Pero solo pegaste diez! Y aun tienes algunos en tu mano-le regaño.

-Pero te ayude, y eso cuenta-dijo recargándose en una pared.

-Espero que a los chicos les valla mejor que a nosotros-entrego cinco volantes mas.

Pasaron unos segundos y las pantallas de los televisores se encendieron dejando ver a Heidi, Randy y Riley.

-_¡Hola secundaria Norrisville! Aquí Heidi weinerman trayéndoles una noticia muy interesante._

-Sip, sin duda les va mejor que a nosotros-dijo Howard.

-¡Si no fuera porque tu no me ayudas!-volvió a reclamar Angela. Después volteo a ver las a las televisiones.

-_El mejor amigo de mi hermano Howard, Mandy._

-_Solo para que quede claro, es Randy_-dijo un poco molesto.

-¿Por que siempre confunde su nombre?-pregunto la castaña algo confundida.

-No lo se, a veces ni yo mismo entiendo a mi hermana-contesto Howard.

-_Si como sea; el y su amigas Angela y Riley Anderson tienen planeado ir al orfanato de Norrisville a darles juguetes a los niños. Y para eso los necesitamos a ustedes ¿Como pueden ayudar? ¡Fácil!_-fijo su vista en Riley-_Diles cariño._

-_Ah si_-dijo la castaña-_Solo necesitan acudir a la secundaria un dia antes de ir al orfanato, que seria el dia veintinueve de Abril a las cuatro de la tarde. Podrán traer juguetes y ropa. Ademas de que se les entregara un punto extra por maestro._

-_Y para los interesados en venir al orfanato, pueden dejar una hoja con sus datos en la direccion o con las gemelas Anderson_-continuo Randy-_ademas de traer un permiso firmado por sus padres. Solo hay espacio para quince personas así que aprovechen._

-_Y tengan la dicha de hacer a un niño feliz_-termino Riley-_Asi que donen._

-_Muy bien, y eso fue todo. Soy Heidi Weinerman reportando para la secundaria Norrisville ¡Nos vemos pronto!_-las pantallas se apagaron.

-Por lo menos mi hermana nos hizo propaganda-dijo Howard al tiempo que Ela lo volteaba a ver.

-Ojala fueras como tu hermana-le regaño.

-No, estoy bien así como soy-respondio Howard.

Antes de que Angela continuara regañándolo, el timbre sonó salvando así la gran reprimenda que Howard se llevaría.

(Horas mas tarde en la hora libre)

-¿Entregaron todo?-pregunto Randy a sus otros dos amigos.

-Si, con eso de que Heidi nos ayudo a hacer mas propaganda todo se entrego mas rápido-dijo Angela.

-¡Angela!, ¡Riley!

-¿Debbie Kang?-pregunto Howard confundido.

-No, claro que no...soy Miss Universo fíjate -hablo con sarcasmo llegando hasta ellos.

-¿Eso era necesario? -pregunto confundido.

-No lo se, tu preguntaste -contesto la peli-negra.

-No es por interrumpir su amistosa charla pero ¿Que sucede Debbie? -intervino Randy.

-Oh cierto -le entrego una hoja a Riley -Aquí están mis datos para acompañarlos a dejar los juguetes, ademas, ahí mismo vienen los datos de Theresa y solo faltan los permisos. Espero que todavía tengan lugares.

-Claro que aun hay, de hecho ustedes son las primeras -comento Randy.

-Tenemos suerte -comento la peli-negra -Bien, nos vemos luego -sonrió antes de marcharse.

-Sin duda esta sera una semana bastante entretenida -sonrió la de verde junto a los demás.

(Días después, 30 de Abril para ser mas exactos)

Las cosas habían ido mejorando conforme pasaba la semana. El día de recaudación fueron todas los estudiantes de la secundaria, y habían juntado tantos juguetes que hasta tenian para darles ya no un juguete, ¡Sino cuatro!. Ademas ya tenían a los quince chicos que solicitaron para poder ir a entregar los juguetes, esos chicos eran: Debbie, Theresa, Julian, Bucky, Rachel, La chica flautista, Morgan, Randolfo Pate (pobres niños), Dave, Doug, Randy, Howard, Tamara, Kristen y Joanne (Aunque estas tres no eran de la escuela convencieron a Riley y Angela para poder ir. Luego tuvieron que convencer a Delgadillo, fue algo masomenos así...)

Flash back

-Porfavooooor -siguió insistiendo la peli-negra oji-marrón morena de nombre Kristen.

-Kris, no sigas porfavor -le dijo Riley caminando lejos de la chica para ver si podía perderse entre los pasillos de la escuela.

/Sonido de disco rayándose/

Se preguntaran ¿Que hacen esas desconocidas en la escuela?, pues verán, en cuanto las gemelas les mencionaron acerca de la actividad se habían lanzado contra ellas (Y para su mala suerte las tres estaban de visita).

-Pero queremos ir, lo hacemos todos los años -continuo ahora la peli-cobre oji-verde blanca de nombre Joanne.

-Lo sabemos Jo, pero tenemos que hablar con el director y...- Pero fue interrumpida por la peli-blanca oji-ambar de nombre Tamara.

-¡Yo lo hago! -comento la peli-blanca corriendo hacia la oficina de Delgadillo.

-¡Tammy no lo hagas! -pero ya era tarde, la chica ya estaba en la oficina.

(En la oficina del director Delgadillo junto a la retrasada de Tamara)

-¡Hola director Delgadillo!, tal vez no me conoce, yo soy Tamara Jones y vengo de Chicago. También soy amiga de las Anderson y...

-Y ¿Que haces aquí? -le pregunto interrumpiéndola.

-Quería pedirle el grande, hermoso y suculento favor de dejarme acompañarlos al orfanato -vio que el director iba a hablar pero sigue -Se que no soy de aquí, pero yo siempre ayudo a mis amigas a organizar las cosas y no quiero que sea el primer año que no voy -tomo una gran bocanada de aire para continuar -Asi que ¿Me deja ir?, Andele no sea malo porfavor déjeme ir ¿siiiii?.

-Si te digo que si ¿Dejarías de hacer eso? -le dijo Delgadillo.

-Trato hecho -alzo los brazos y salio corriendo -¡Kristen, Joanne, dijo que si!

-¿¡Son mas!? -pero su pregunta no fue respondida.

Fin del flash back

-Dijiste que tu padre contrato el autobús ¿Verdad? -pregunto Randy volteando a ver a la gemela de azul.

-Sep, ya casi llega -dejo el portapapeles que leía y volteo a ver al peli-morado. Su mirada se junto con la de el y enseguida comenzó a sentir la cara caliente ¿Se estaba sonrojando?.

-¡Hey ustedes par de tórtolos! -Joanne les grito llamando la atención de ambos -El autobús llego.

Instintivamente Riley comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el autobús, topándose con Debbie Kang.

-¿Estas bien Ray?, tienes la cara roja y... -toco la frente de la castaña -Caliente, ¿Segura que te sientes bien?.

-Si Debbie gracias -y dicho eso entro corriendo al autobus, dejandole todo el trabajo a su hermana.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a subir al vehículo, primero Bucky, luego Morgan, después Theresa, y siguieron así hasta que el ultimo (que fue Angela) subiera al autobús.

-Muy bien chicos -Angela llamo la atención de todos al tiempo que el autobús avanzaba -Les daré a cada uno el nombre de sus niños para que llegando se junten con ellos ¿De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo -contestaron todos al unisono.

Angela comenzó a dar los nombres de los niños y quedaron así:

Debbie: Karen, Rafael, Miranda

Theresa: Jennifer, Duane, Jackie

Julian: Lisa, Arnorld, Joey

Bucky: Helen, Brad, Alejandro

Rachel: Laura, Neil, Evan

La chica flautista: Marie, Otis, Donnie

Morgan: Diane, Cody, Jeremiah

Randolfo Pate: Jean, Max, Rex

Dave: Roce, Kurt, Luke

Doug: Janice, Jordan, Hubert

Randy: Emily, Terrance, Sofia (Bebe)

Howard: Tiffany, Kent, Mariana (bebe)

Tamara: Edith, Rene, Nick (Bebe)

Kristen: Victoria, Eduardo, Kenny (bebe)

Joanne: Emma, Austin, Perla (Bebe)

Todos asintieron emocionados, pues ya casi llegaban, pero no contaban con que alguien los vigilaba **(N/A: ¿Alguien mas se dio cuenta de que eso rimo xD)**

-¿Y esto de que nos sirve para atrapar al Ninja Viceroy? -pregunto McFist sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

-Ya se lo repetí un montón de veces señor -hizo una corta pausa para seguir hablando -Esos chicos irán al orfanato de Norrisville ¿Verdad? -McFist solo asintió -Mi robot...

-¡Es mi robot! -grito interrumpiéndolo.

-SU robot, entrara y arruinara todo, para después atacar a los niños -hizo una pausa -Así el Ninja aparecerá.

-Me gusta el plan Viceroy -dijo McFist- No eres tan tonto después de todo -sonrió con malicia -Ahora, la nobleza del Ninja sera su debilidad.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a reír maleficamente.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Aqui esta la primera parte de este especial del dia del niño, tratare de no tardar esta vez (empezare a escribir ahora mismo si puedo, ya que son las 6:40 y mi madre no tarde en llegar D:**

**Antes de despedirme quisiera agradecerles el apoyo constante hacia mi Fic, me animan un monton a continuar, y de una vez les dio ¡Esto no se acaba hasta que el final sea escrito!**

**¡Me despido!**


	5. Día del niño (Parte 2) Yin y Yang

**¡La capitana Nely se reporta con la segunda parte de este especial! -aparezco con un gorrito de fiesta y toda llena de pastel -¿A que no saben que? ¡Estoy de cumpleaños!, 15 años, ya estoy vieja :'V**

**Molly:-A nadie le importa, empieza ya. Ademas tu cumpleaños fue el jueves 14 de mayo.**

**¿Recuerdan a mi querida niña Molly?, pues ella esta conmigo. Y para los que no, ella es mi amiga imaginaria de 6 años que tiene el pelo negro, los ojos azules y la piel blanca (para mas informacion visitar mi perfil). Lo se, soy bien infantil, pero no es mi culpa, mi subconsciente la creo así de la nada. Y si lo acepto, mi cumple fue el jueves, pero de todos modos en mi casa me están festejando porque a mi tío se le dio la gana(?. No saben lo que tuve que hacer para escapar de mis tías y poder actualizar.**

**Molly:-Empieza ya, aburres a la gente.**

**Tiene 6 años y es muy lista la niña.**

**Molly:-Así me creaste tu.**

**No empecéis niña. **

**Molly:-Ok uwu**

**Se que hubo mucha confusión por lo de el día del niño, varios me dijeron que se celebra en agosto y otros en septiembre, pues en mi país se celebra el 30 de abril; no se como, no se cuando, no se por que, pero en México se celebra en Abril. Díganme ¿De que país son ustedes, y que día celebran a los niños?.**

**¡A contestar Reviews! **

_**ForeverStayStrong:**_

_**¡Mi querida Melody!, crei que te habías ido.**_

_**1.-Pues tu me animaste el día con tu review.**_

_**2.-¿En serio tu nombre es Karen? Owo**_

_**3.-Es que en mi país se celebra el 30 de abril.**_

_**Mari Pie85:**_

_**En mi país es el 30 de abril, ¿En que país vives tu?.**_

_**Por cierto, ya paso el 8 de mayo, ¿Como te fue en tus exámenes?.**_

_**Pues tu amiga Cathy es muy buena con los apodos, apuesto a que tu la ayudaste ¿Verdad?**_

_**IronNinja 3:**_

_**Pues mas alagada aun amigo.**_

_**Lo mismo digo yo, es que a mi me gusta lo original.**_

_**¿Un sol para los chicos?, no entiendo ese concepto, lo se soy una retrasada xD.**_

_**El amor forzado es HERMOZHO xD.**_

_**Eso aparenta por ahora, ya después lo veras corriendo como loco por su auto.**_

_**Creo que si...solo un poquitito, por cierto ¿Que es samaritana?**_

_**La idea era crear a tres chicas que fueran normales, pero viendo que las otras dos estaban mas locas que nada, pues no tendría sentido tener a tres normalitas andando por ahí.**_

_**Las armas son un peligro para los niños, o bueno, eso me dijo mi maestra de ética. **_

_**DeathNote16**_

_**HELLO MY FRIEND (perdonar, igualmente tengo familia en gringolandia)**_

_**Muy buenos días/tardes/noches mi pequeño-gran soldado.**_

_**Si, mis niñas pueden parecer lunáticas, dementes, maníacas y todo lo que quieras, pero aun así tienen sus corazoncillos. Y respondiendo tu pregunta, claro que los juguetes incluyen nintendos, osea, sin ellos no hay diversión.**_

_**¡YAY! ¡Tengo un hermano mayor-menor, me siento tan feliz.**_

_**Hay pero que sofisticado, ya ni yo xD. Esque esas chicas fueron contagiadas por el síndrome de LuDeMa (recién inventado por mi y que según yo no tiene cura) gracias a las gemelas.**_

_**Molly:-...-Saca un diccionario Nayeli-español -Síndrome de LuDeMa, mejor conocido como Síndrome de Lunaticosidad, Dementicidad y maniacosidad. Puede ser contagiado por medio de la mente, o si la autora lo dice -sierra el diccionario y desaparece.**_

_**Bueh, espero que mi primera pelea salga bien.**_

_**Mira, a veces escucho que alguien me dice: "Nayeli ven" o cosas por el estilo, y cuando volteo no es nadie. Otras veces me hacen: "SHHH" cuando estoy hablando. A veces cuando estoy dormida escucho voces en mi cabeza que hacen que me despierte y ya no pueda dormir. Y a veces Molly habla conmigo y yo con ella.**_

_**Otra cosa mas, escucho que las cosas se mueven y cuando voy a ver están como estaban; otras veces veo sombras.**_

_**Twinkie:**_

_**¡LO AMOOOO!**_

_**Yo también lo amo, pero yo solo tengo 15 recién cumplidos.**_

_**Igualmente yo, solo que mis compañeros de salón arrastraban las bancas para que los de el salón de abajo no pudieran trabajar; hacían eso gritando: ¡Día del niño!. Mientras yo solo celebraba a mi modo...mojando gente.**_

_**Yo solo tendría 7 monedas xD.**_

**AVISO RANDOM. **

**Lamento haberles avisado en la pagina de facebook que iba a subir capitulo. Si tenia la intención de hacerlo, pero la gay de mi computadora borro mas de medio capitulo y tuve que volver a hacerlo como dos veces mas. Aunque quede mas conforme con esta versión.**

**Ademas, el mes de mayo fue el mes mas apurado para mi, porque todo se me junto. Y este mes casi no subiré capis porque tendré proyectos y exámenes, pero procurare escribir en tiempos libres. ¡Ya saldré de la secundaria y entrare a la prepa! #EmocionadaON xD.**

**_· _****Me aburre poner el Summary y el disclaimer, de todos modos ya se lo saben; también saben que RC9thGN no me pertenece blah, blah, blah·**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Capitulo 5 ~Día del niño (Parte 2) Yin y Yang~

Al llegar al orfanato todos los adolescentes bajaron rápidamente del bus, lo que mas les sorprendió fue que todo estaba muy callado, demasiado callado.

-Tres... -comenzó a contar Angela.

-Dos... -le siguió Riley.

-Uno... -terminaron ambas.

Justo cuando ambas chicas habían terminado de contar, el suelo comenzó a temblar, unos gritos se comenzaron a escuchar y los niños aparecieron lanzándose en contra de los chicos dejándolos todos aturdidos. **(N/A: Hice una rima...otra vez xD)**

-Niños, niños, tranquilos porfavor -una señora de unos 35 años de edad, con cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel morena trato de calmar a los niños, quienes inmediatamente obedecieron.

-Señorita Miller -la saludo cortesmente Angela.

-Niña Angela -correspondió el saludo.

-Hola señorita Miller -esta vez Riley saludo.

-Pequeña Riley -volvió a corresponder el saludo. Después fijo su vista en los demás adolescentes y comenzó a contarlos mentalmente -Quince jóvenes, perfecto -acto seguido comenzó a escribir en un porta papeles.

-No se tu, pero esa mujer me da un poco de miedo -Bucky le susurro a Theresa.

-Si te soy sincera... -hizo una pausa para contemplar a la mujer frente a ellos -A mi también.

-A mi me agrada -dijo Morgan.

-No me sorprende -le dijo Rachel.

-Muy bien -hablo la señora Miller llamando la atención de todos los chicos -Empezaremos por ir todos al patio -comenzó a caminar y los chicos la siguieron.

-Esa señora me recuerda a cruella de Vil -comento Tamara en un susurro.

-¿Te digo algo?, a mi también -Joanne soltó una risita.

-Solo le falta el pelo bicolor, la boca roja, la piel mas clara, el abrigo de piel, ser mas malhumorada y listo -ese comentario por parte de Kristen hizo que los demás la escucharan y rieran bajo también.

-¿Por qué no las conocimos antes? -Howard se tapaba la boca para no reírse mas alto.

-Si, son tan geniales -a Randy le costaba no hacer tanto ruido.

-¿Que sucede ahí? -dijo la señora Miller acercándose a los chicos haciendo que todos se callaran.

-Serena morena -dijo Kristen por lo bajo.

-Nada señorita Miller, es solo que Randolfo contó un chiste tan bueno que nos hizo reír a todos -todos suspiraron aliviados ante la excusa de Julian.

-¿Eso hice? -pregunto el recién nombrado sorprendido.

-¡Si! Ahora cuéntaselo a ella -le dijo Debbie Kang.

-Bien, aquí voy -Randolfo estaba preparando un buen chiste para contar.

-Por favor no le eches a perder, por favor no le eches a perder, por favor no lo eches a perder, por favor no lo eches a perder...-Susurraba, o mas bien imploraba Theresa.

-¡Dios santísimo del cielo que no lo eche a perder! -le siguió Rachel.

-¿En que se parecen un avión, una estufa y la familia? -pregunto el chico con todo el humor del mundo.

-Mm, no lo se ¿En que? -pregunto curiosa la señora Miller.

-En que el avión y la estufa tienen motor -contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Y la familia? -volvió a preguntar pero esta vez confundida.

-Bien gracias -todos comenzaron a reír pero se detuvieron al ver la cara seria de la mujer.

-Muy bien nada de chistes -dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Bucky coloco una mano en el hombro de Randolfo -lograste hacernos reír a nosotros...eso es un buen comienzo.

-Entonces ¿Quieren que les cuente otro? -pregunto entusiasmado.

Todos pusieron una cara de preocupación-¡NO! -gritaron.

-Aguafiestas.

Cuando todos llegaron al patio vieron que los niños estaban formados por estatura y los bebes eran cargados por varias instructoras de ahí. (pero obviamente mas jóvenes que la señora Miller).

-Muy bien, van hacer una fila para después tomar lista de los niños y ellos se puedan ir con ustedes a otro lugar del patio, ahí les podrán dar sus juguetes ¿Entendido? -termino de explicar la señora Miller.

-Si señorita Miller -dijeron todos al unisono.

-Eso pensé -se puso sus lentes para comenzar a pasar lista.

(Media hora después) **[N/A: esque son muchos niños xD]**

Una vez que todos los niños habían sido entregados a sus cuidadores, los adolescentes se fueron a un lugar mas apartado para que les pudieran dar sus juguetes. A lo lejos las gemelas los supervisaban.

-¿No son lindos? -comento Angela viendo a todos los niños que abrían emocionados los juguetes.

-Demasiado -le contesto Riley -Solo espero que Kristen no asfixie a los suyos.

Ambas fijaron su vista en la peli-negra y vieron como abrazaba fuertemente a sus chicos. Por un momento juraron que los pequeños se estaban haciendo morados por la intensidad del abrazo, hasta que la señora Miller se los quito.

-Nada de estrangular a los niños -dicho eso se fue dejando a los niños con la chica.

-Los han salvado -dijo Riley haciendo que su hermana riera. En medio de su risa, la castaña de azul diviso a Randy sentado en lo que parecía ser una pequeña fuente. Tenia un semblante sereno y tranquilo, puesto que llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Sofía, que estaba cómodamente dormida mientras el peli-morado le daba su biberón. Así que decidió acercarse dejando que su hermana siguiera riéndose como foca retrasada.

Los sentidos del joven Ninja se activaron al sentir alguien cerca suyo; instintivamente levanto su cara mientras apretaba un poco mas a la pequeña entre sus brazos sin siquiera lastimarla. Riley solo sonrió al ver eso "Instinto de protección supongo" pensó para si.

-Tranquilo, solo soy yo -dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de el -No es como si fuera a hacerle algo ¿O si?

-Tu eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿O me equivoco? -contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sep, pero seria incapaz de hacerle algo a uno de mis mejores amigos mientras lleva consigo a un pequeño bebe -se explico -Ademas hay niños y podría traumarlos; y no quiero que la señora Miller me golpee por eso -soltó unas cuantas risitas -En fin, ¿Te llevas bien con tus niños?

-Si, Emily es muy amistosa y Terrance no habla mucho, pero aun así logre llevarme bien con el -comento viendo a una pequeña niña de no mas de seis años con cabellos rojos y unos ojos verde profundos; al lado de ella se encontraba un niño de no mas de ocho años con cabellos castaños y ojos azul celeste. Ambos estaban felizmente jugando con los juguetes que el peli-morado les habia dado.

-Son lindos -dijo Riley viendo a los dos niños con cierta nostalgia; lo extrañaba demasiado, pero ella sabia que estaba lejos por su bien, o mas bien por el bien de SU familia. Inconscientemente, unas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos azules, intento borrarlas antes de que Randy se diera cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Por que lloras? -pregunto viendo preocupado a la chica.

-Por...por nada -sabia que esa no era la mejor excusa, pero por el momento serviría -Solo me entro una basurita en el ojo.

-No mientas Anderson, te conozco incluso mejor que tu -fijo su vista en los ojos de la castaña.

-¿Me acosas acaso? -pregunto en tono burlón mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-No lo se, puede ser, tal vez, alomejor, quien sabe -contesto de igual manera sacando unas cuantas risas de Riley. Por otro lado el no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

-Como sea -volvió su vista hacia adelante y pudo ver como Angela y Howard jugaban con la bebe Mariana, parecían felices los dos juntos -No me pasa nada -volteo inmediatamente hacia Randy al sentir como tomaba su mano.

-Se que tienes algo, pero no te obligare a decirme algo que no quieres -apretó un poco mas la mano de la chica para transmitirle un poco de confianza -esperare a que tu quieras decírmelo.

-Gracias- Riley no pudo evitar sonreír. Se lo diría, no sabia cuando pero lo aria; y no solo a el, también a Howard, porque confiaba en ellos. Solo debían darle tiempo -Lo are...algún día -esta vez ella apretó la mano de Randy mientras se recargaba en su hombro y acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña bebe que reposaba en los brazos del peli-morado.

(minutos después)

Todos los niños estaban sentados en grupo viendo emocionados el escenario que habia ahí, pues estaban esperando a que los adolescentes comenzaran la obra titulada "Tres perros y un gato".

Segundos después Rachel apareció en el telón y comenzó a leer la introducción.

-Un día como cualquier otro 3 perros amigos paseaban por el callejón buscando algo para comer, mientras se acercaban a los botes de basura vieron a lo lejos a otro de sus amigos, un perro algo raro (flaco y con poco cabello, el perro vagabundo) al que llevaban meses sin ver...Bueno, excepto por el Chihuahua quien tendría un chisme que contarles -la chica se quito de en medio y abrió el telón mostrando a los actores de la obra.

Randy era el perro Dóberman, Angela era el Akita, Bucky el Chihuahua y Joanne era el vagabundo.

-Oigan, oigan, adivinen qué me contaron de la vagabunda -comento Bucky poniéndose en frente de sus amigos para que se detuvieran.

Los demás adolescentes que veían la obra se tapaban la boca lo mas que podían para no reírse de sus amigos. Pero a Howard y Riley no les funciono y rieron a carcajadas, pero no duro mucho ya que la señora Miller les lanzo una pelota haciendo que se callaran. Pero aun así, Riley saco una cámara y comenzó a grabar.

-No sé, dinos -le respondió curioso Randy.

-¡La pobre enloqueció y se cree un gato! -exclamo Bucky.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que sólo son habladurías de la gente -Angela trato de convencerlos.

-Pues seguro no… -pero el chihuahua fue interrumpido por el Dóberman.

-Pues vamos a ver, llamemosle -dijo Randy.

-Si es cierto no hay que burlarse de él, hay que ayudarle -dijo Angela a lo que todos asintieron.

-Claro, claro.

-¡Hey vagabunda, ven! -grito Randy.

Joanne los mira y corre hacia ellos. Riley y Howard comienzan a reir sin parar de grabar.

-Debo publicar esto en cuanto llegue a casa -susurro Riley.

-¡Amigos, tiempo sin verlos! -exclamo la chica vagabunda.

-Si, mucho tiempo, para ser sinceros te hablamos para saber si es cierto algo que están diciendo de ti -explico Angela.

-¿Que cosa? -pregunto Joanne confundida.

-Pues... -pero su amigo Chihuahua la interrumpió.

-Que te crees un gato.

-Jajaja, claro que no me creo un gato -dijo Joanne.

-Eso creí -sonrió aliviada la Akita.

-¡Soy un gato! Miren como hago Miau -la chica comenzó a fingir maullidos de un gato.

-No lo puedo creer -dijo Bucky sorprendido

-Claro que no eres un gato -Randy trato de convencerla.

-Sí lo soy mira como digo Miau -la vagabunda siguió imitando un gato.

-Amiga no eres un gato y te lo podemos demostrar -dijo Angela decidida.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto Joanne.

-Bueno, para empezar si fueras un gato nosotros te perseguiríamos y no lo hacemos -comenzó a decir la Akita.

-Eso es porque soy un gato rudo, mira como hago Miau -maulló rudamente haciendo que todos los adolescentes comenzaran a reír.

-Eso no demuestra nada, si fueras un gato te gustaría el pescado y no te gusta -le dijo Bucky

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que soy un gato vegetariano, mira como hago Miau -maulló con elegancia mientras se lamia los dedos, haciendo que los demás chicos rieran a carcajadas junto con los pequeños.

-A ese perro le falta un tornillo -comento una pequeña pelirroja -al igual que a Brad -volvió a decir riéndose...aahh, los niños de hoy en día.

-No, no, no, si fueras un gato podrías trepar a los árboles y estoy seguro que no puedes -le dijo Randy.

-Claro que no puedo y eso es porque soy un gato pesado, sólo mira como hago Miau -la vagabunda maulló pesadamente.

-Esto es demasiado para mi -el peli-naranja no podía sostenerse por si solo, así que abrazo a Riley mientras seguía riendo, segundos después Julian y Debbie Kang la abrazaron para sostenerse también.

-Si fueras un gato serias flexible y podrías lavarte a ti mismo con la lengua -la Akita seguía tratando de convencer a la vagabunda.

-Claro que puedo, miren -dijo improvisando movimientos gatunos, a lo que todos los niños hicieron "Ooh".

-¡Santos caninos! -exclamo Bucky.

-Esto es muy perturbador -dijo el Dóberman tapándose los ojos con sus patas, el pobre habia sido traumado de por vida, a lo lejos se escucho el grito de Riley diciendo: "¡Ese es nuestro trabajo!", seguido de un grito por parte de todos diciendo: "¡Callate Riley!".

-Ok, ok eres un gato pero deja de hacer eso -dijo Angela asustada.

-¿Ven? Soy un gato y digo Miau.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? -pregunto curioso Randy.

-Yoga -la vagabunda rió.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento y luego comenzaron a reír, pero se volvieron a callar al ver que la señora Miller también reía. La mujer al sentirse observada detuvo su risa y volvió a su típica cara de: "Odio a todo el mundo".

-Iré a...adentro -dicho eso la señora Miller entro rápidamente al orfanato.

-Eso fue...extraño, ¿No creen? -pregunto Doug a lo que todos asintieron.

-Muy bien pequeños, hora de comer -una de las cuidadoras salio al patio haciendo que todos los niños corrieran hacia ella y entraran.

-Por fin el descanso -dijo Tamara sonriendo.

-¡Libertad! -grito Riley lanzando todo al demonio mientras corría como maníaca por todos lados -¡Libre soy!, ¡Libre soy!

-Se le zafo un tornillo -Theresa no sabia si correr por su vida, o grabar a la chica que ahora estaba arrastrándose en el pasto.

-Riley, ¿Que no eras alérgica al pasto? -pregunto curiosa Joanne.

-Ya valió verdura -Angela comenzó a reír mientras veía a su hermana levantarse y correr hacia adentro para ir a lavarse. Al ver eso todos rieron por la forma en la que Riley corría en plan de "soy una mariposa".

-¿Tu también eres alérgica a pasto Angela? -pregunto Debbie.

-Seh, pero yo no soy tan tonta como para revolcarme en el -dijo sacando un empaque de galletas de su bolso -¿Galletitas?

-Meh porque no -Howard tomo unas cuantas seguido de Debbie, Randolfo, Julian, Stevens y Theresa.

-¡Porque leches tuve que ser alérgica al pasto! -Riley salio con la cara toda llena de mocos y con una ropa que tapaba sus brazos y piernas.

-¿Y yo que voy a saber? -le contesto Kristen.

-Vale verdura la vida -volvió a decir lanzándose al escenario -_Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin el~_ -comenzó a cantar -_Hace dos años y un día que no lo eh vuelto a ver~_ -hizo una pose dramática en el suelo del escenario -_Y aunque no he sido feliz, aprendí a vivir sin su amor~...pero al ir olvidando, de pronto, una noche volvió~ -_se levanto rápidamente e hizo una pose dramática_ -¿Quien es?~_

_-_Soy yo~-Tamara subió al escenario poniendo una mano en su pecho y acercándose dramáticamente, mientras que Riley fingía rechazarla.

-_¿Que vienes a buscar?~ _-la castaña giro su cabeza "enfadada" mientras que por dentro sonreía, ya que su amiga le habia seguido el juego.

Por otro lado TODOS sacaron sus celulares y comenzaron a grabar a ambas chicas; "la venganza es dulce", pensaron todos.

-_A ti~_\- dijo tomando su mano.

-_Ya es tarde~ -_hizo que soltara su mano bruscamente.

-_¿por que?~ -_volvió a tomar su mano mientras le acomodaba el pelo.

-_¡Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti!~ -_se aparto de ella y puso su mano en señal de que no se acercara_ -Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa, ¡Y pega la vueltaaaaachuuu!~_ -Riley se tapo la cara y salio corriendo, dado por terminado su acto musical.

-¡Que asco Riley!, por lo menos tápate la boca -Tamara se limpio la ropa ya que tenia restos de la saliva de Riley.

-¿Deberíamos ir a verla? -pregunto Randy...¿Preocupado?

-Nah, se le pasara en un rato -le contesto Angela sin mucho interés.

(Minutos mas tarde)

-¡Muy bien!, ¿Que les parece si jugamos al Pato Ganzo? -dijo Riley animadamente después de mejorar su alergia. Había durado masomenos media hora en el baño limpiándose y sacándose los mocos, y eso no habia sido muy bonito.

-No creo que...

-¡Si! -gritaron los niños emocionados interrumpiendo a Bucky por completo.

-Lo siento rubiecito, los niños mandan -le dijo Riley haciendo una pose de diva.

-Ya no hay respeto -susurro el chico rubio.

-Ok, TODOS formen una ronda en el suelo -organizo Angela.

Inmediatamente todos los niños formaron el circulo en el suelo, seguidos de los chicos

-Lamento decirte que no soy muy buena corriendo y atrapando -le dijo Joanne.

-Pues lo siento princesa, pero hoy tendrás que salir de tu zona de confort -la castaña de azul fijo su vista en los demás y enseguida todos asintieron eufóricos, pues sabían que si se oponían la chica iba a terminar convenciéndolos de todos modos a base de golpes.

-¡Yo quiero empezar! -grito Debbie Kang sorprendiendo a todos -Es que es mi juego favorito desde pequeña.

-Ok Debbie ¡Dale con todo! -la animo Joanne. Inmediatamente la asiática se levanto y comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

-Pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato...¡Ganzo! -salio corriendo en cuanto toco la cabeza de la pequeña Karen. La niña la persiguió mientras todos la animaban, eso hizo que la castaña corriera mas rapido y lograra atrapar a Debbie.

-¿¡Como, cuando que!? -gritaron Angela, Randy, Howard y Riley al mismo tiempo.

-¡Lo hice!, ¡Lo hice! -saltaba la pequeña castaña en su lugar, Debbie solo la miro sorprendida.

-¡Una niña te gano! -grito Randolfo riéndose.

-Alabada seas pequeña-gran Karen -le dijo Debbie haciendo una reverencia -Puedes seguir el juego hija mía.

-De acuerdo -comenzó a recorrer el lugar y comenzó a decir -Pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato...¡Ganzo! -y se echo a correr mientras Angela la seguía. Nadie animaba a Angela pero si a Karen, aunque todos los ánimos pararon al ver como Angela atrapaba a Karen.

-¡Soy la ama de este juego nenes! -y así comenzó su baile de victoria que fue interrumpido por un golpe -¿¡Quien fue el maldito!?

-¡Yo, ahora comienza a caminar! -la mirada asesina de la peli-cobre hizo que la gemela de verde se pusiera a recorrer el lugar.

-Pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato, pato...¡Ganzo! -y ahí va Angela siendo perseguida por Howard, pero en lugar de los ánimos, ellos sufrían de una carrilla bastante fuerte que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y a la vez se distrajeran.

-¡Esto me huele a algo mas! -el grito de Randolfo hizo que los dos chicos se pararan de golpe y cayeran al suelo en una pose bastante incomoda. El peli-morado estaba arriba de la castaña, mientras que ella solo veía sonrojada hacia cualquier otro lado.

-¡Son novios, se besan, se toman las manos...! -todos, TODOS estaban gritando fuertemente

-¡Cállense! -fue la única respuesta por parte de ambos chicos.

(En otro lugar muy cercano)

-¿Esta listo Viceroy? -Hannibal McFist se encontraba recargado en un árbol esperando a que el científico malvado terminara de hacerle los ajustes necesarios al robot. Mientras esperaba, pudo divisar como los chicos que se encontraban en el orfanato jugaban a lo que parecía ser el pato ganzo, puesto que estaban en un circulo, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue a la chica que al parecer estaba en el suelo con un chico arriba de ella -Adolescentes -entonces fijo nuevamente su vista en el gran robot que estaba delante de el. Era un robot gigante con forma de humano, pero tenia algunas piezas de animales integrado el el, hasta tenia una larga cola; era algo parecido al primer robot que envió a destruir al Ninja, pero ese era mucho mas grande.

-Ya esta -dicho eso cerro el panel de control integrado en la espalda del robot y volteo hacia su jefe.

-¿Y exactamente que fue lo que le hiciste? -pregunto viendo algo interesado a aquella rara creación.

-Ajuste algunas cosas para que sea mas sencillo atrapar a los niños y al Ninja.

-¿Entonces ya puede funcionar?

-Si -de su bata saco un control y lo encendió -Con esto podre controlarlo para hacer todo mas rápido.

-Solo captura a esos mocosos para que el Ninja aparezca y ya -dijo apresuradamente -¡Libera a la bestia!

Viceroy encendió al robot e hizo que caminara hasta el orfanato.

-Este sera tu fin Ninja -una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en la cara de McFist.

(De vuelta con los chicos)

-Bien, ya basta -Randy y Rachel ayudaron a levantarse a los chicos que aun estaban en el suelo -Fue bastante bullying por hoy, mejor hay que seguir jugando -todos estaban a punto de sentarse, pero sintieron unos pasos seguidos de unos fuertes estruendos; fue entonces cuando el híbrido apareció y todos comenzaron a correr.

Viceroy estaba concentrado haciendo que el robot se moviera, mientras que McFist veía con una gran sonrisa como su creación tomaba a cuatro niños.

Desesperado, Randy estaba desesperado y muy asustado. Hace unos minutos estaba jugando pato ganzo muy tranquilamente, y ahora estaba intentando hacer que los niños entraran; pero en cuanto vio que ese gran robot habia tomado a las pequeñas Emily y Karen, la sangre se le congelo mientras su corazón se aceleraba a mil.

-¡Howard! -el recién mencionado se acerco a su mejor amigo y se asusto al ver lo pálido que estaba -Cubreme, iré a salvarlos. Si preguntan por mi, diles que tenia miedo o que se yo -iba a echarse a correr pero algo, o mas bien alguien lo detuvo.

-No te dejare ir -afirmo mas su agarre -Estas muy pálido, ¡En cualquier momento podrías desmayarte!

-¡Howard suéltame!, ¡Debo salvarlos! -era cierto, se sentía mareado, pero era su deber como Ninja salvarlos y no iba a dejar que nada malo les pasara.

-Deja que alguien mas se encargue Cunningham, tu te quedaras aquí -sujeto mas al chico para que no escapara.

-Tu no...entiendes... -decía entrecortadamente mientras se dejaba caer de a poco -yo...debo...salvarlos...debo... -y ahí fue cuando se dejo caer, pero Howard logro sostenerlo a tiempo. Fijo su vista en el robot...ya nadie podría salvar a esos niños.

Todos los demás estaban dentro del lugar, viendo asustados a los pequeños que llevaba consigo ese híbrido. El Ninja no llegaba y eso estaba comenzando a asustarlos.

-¿¡Donde esta el Ninja!? -grito Bucky desesperado.

-Fíjate que lo traía aquí hace un momento en mi bolsa -Morgan metió su mano a una se sus bolsas -Pero se me escapo.

-¡No es momento para bromas Morgan! -grito Randolfo haciendo que todos lo miraran como si fuera alguien diferente -¡Hay niños en peligro!

-Por primera vez en la vida, el tiene razón -dijo Theresa -Pero no se preocupen, el Ninja llegara en cualquier momento.

-Eso espero -susurro Rachel.

(En algún lugar de por ahí xD)

-¿Estas segura de esto? -su voz sonaba asustada, como si quisiera y a la vez no.

-No -contesto lo mas sincera que pudo -Pero para esto estuvimos entrenando.

-¿¡Acaso no viste su tamaño!? ¡Es enorme! -grito zangoloteandola lo mas que pudo -¡Nos va a hacer mierda! **[N/A: solamente esa pequeña mala palabra sera dicha en ese fic, ya que no me siento agusto escribiendolas para ustedes. Aunque si les gusto, puedo poner mas]**

**-**Si vi su tamaño, pero ya es hora de aprender a luchar contra algo grande ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón -dijo no muy confiada.

-Llego la hora...

(De vuelta con los chicos)

-¿¡Por que aun no llega!? -grito Kristen al borde de la histeria.

-¡Y yo como voy a saber! -le grito Debbie Kang.

-Hay que calmarnos ¿Quieren? -Julian intento calmarlas.

Ambas dejaron de pelear y fijaron su vista en el chico -¡Tu no te metas! -y así fue como callaron al pobre chico.

Bucky estaba a punto de gritar, hasta que escucho un grito conocido.

-¡Bomba de humo!

-¡Es el Ninja! -grito Rachel emocionada.

Todos se pegaron al vidrio para ver, y era cierto ¡El Ninja de Norrisville habia llegado!

-Muy bien, es hora de sacar la basura -el Ninja saco sus espadas y las tomo con fuerza. Apenas habia despertado y aun se sentía mareado, pero no era nada de que preocuparse.

El robot rugió y mando un golpe contra el Ninja, pero el siendo mas rápido logro esquivarlo; salto encima de el dándole un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo aturdido por unos momentos. El Ninja aprovecho la distracción y uso la gran cola del robot como escalera para llegar hasta sus brazos.

-¡Ninja! -grito la pequeña Karen viéndola asombrada con sus ojitos marrones.

-Hola -sonrió bajo la mascara -Escúchenme bien pequeños, cuando yo les diga ustedes van a gritar lo mas fuerte que puedan. Así el robot los soltara y yo podre atraparlos ¿De acuerdo? -explico su plan lo mas simple que pudo.

-¡Si Ninja! -dijeron todos los pequeños al unisono.

El híbrido se recupero del golpe, habia dañado un poco sus sistemas, pero no tanto como para destruirlo totalmente. Abrió los ojos y vio al Ninja sobre sus brazos e inmediatamente los sacudió haciendo que el chico saltara y cayera de pie.

-¿Eres fuerte eh? Veamos que tanto resistes -volvió a tomar con fuerza sus katanas e inmediatamente se abalanzo contra el monstruo (o robot). La criatura vio eso y se dio la vuelta para golpearlo con su gran cola, el Ninja la salto como si fuera una cuerda. Había quedado parado de manos, así que aprovecho eso y tomo impulso para golpearlo con sus pies -¡Ahora!

Los niños tomaron todo el aire que sus pequeños pulmones les permitían para luego soltarlo en un estruendoso grito que seguramente se habia escuchado por todo Norrisville. Todos se taparon los oídos ante el gran eco que hacían sus gritos, hasta aquel robot se los tapo soltando a los niños en el trayecto. Los pequeños ahora gritaban pero del miedo que sentían de caer, enseguida de detuvieron al sentir como eran tomados con una bufanda que los habia dejado en el suelo sanos y salvos. Inmediatamente corrieron con la señora Miller.

-¿¡Que fue eso Viceroy!? -pregunto enojado McFist.

-Los gritos de esos mocosos averiaron al robot -saco un control mas pequeño de su bata y lo activo -pero no hay nada que un sistema de respaldo no pueda arreglar -sonrió con arrogancia.

-Me sorprendes Viceroy -y ahí estaba Hannibal, alimentando el ego de su ayudante.

-¡Ninja, ninja, ninja! -todos lo aclamaron ante aquel acto heroico.

-¡Gracias Norrisville! -con una sonrisa bajo la mascara saludo a toda la gente que lo aclamaba. Sin darse cuenta, el robot se levanto golpeándolo muy fuerte en el trayecto. Levanto la vista todo aturdido y se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralado -Hay no -cerro los ojos cuando vio unas garras dirigirse hacia el y comenzó a contar.

_Tres..._

Espero el golpe.

_Dos..._

Continuo esperando.

_Uno..._

Comenzaba a impacientarse.

_Cero..._

Abrió los ojos al notar que nada habia llegado. Se sorprendió al ver que el robot tenia una cinta blanca amarrada en el brazo con el que iba a golpearlo; se movió hacia un lado para ver a su salvador y se sorprendió al ver a dos chicas Ninjas paradas detrás del robot

-¿Como, cuando que? -dijo Randy sorprendido al ver a las dos chicas. Una de ellas llevaba un kimono negro con una cinta blanca larga en la cintura, una gorra negra que iba integrada al kimono, llevaba unos sais en cada mano y llevaba la cara tapada con una mascara negra que solo dejaban ver sus enormes ojos azul oscuro. La otra era exactamente igual, solo que los colores iban invertidos.

-¡Viceroy!, ¿¡Quienes son ellas!? -grito McFist en el oído de su ayudante.

-No lo se señor -contesto fastidiado.

-¡Eliminalas entonces! -volvió a gritar.

El pobre científico hizo caso a los gritos de su jefe. Activo al robot e hizo que intentara golpear a ambas Ninjas (o mejor dicho Kunoichis), pero ellas fueron mas rápido y lograron esquivar el golpe.

-Que empiece el juego -dijo la kunoichi blanca retadoramente.

-Juguemos entonces -le contesto McFist, aunque sabia que no lo habia escuchado.

La chica blanca se adelanto y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle una estocada, una de las piernas del robot la golpeo tirándola al suelo. La otra chica salto sobre ella e intento hacer lo mismo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. La kunoichi blanca se levanto sin ver a su compañera y volvió a correr hacia la criatura para golpearla de nuevo, esquivo el golpe y utilizo su brazo como escalera para llegar a la cabeza; el robot solo rugió y la lanzo al suelo.

-Ese tipo es rudo -la Ninja blanca se volvió a levantar para correr hacia el, pero su compañera la empujo para adelantarse y ser ella la que lo intentara esta vez -¡Fíjate!

-¡Fíjate tu! -grito al tiempo que sacaba una kunai y la lanzaba a la cara del monstruo. Sintió que su cinta era jalada y al darse cuenta ya estaba frente al Ninja -¿¡Cual es tu problema!?

-¿¡Cual es mi problema!?, ¿¡Quieres saber cual es mi problema!? -vio como la chica chica asentía molesta, decidió continuar -¡Imagínate que de repente estén a punto de matarte, y que de la nada dos chicas Ninja aparecen para salvarte...! -pero fue interrumpido.

-Técnicamente, somos Kunoichis...-ahora la interrumpida fue ella.

-¡El punto es, que no se han presentado!, ¡Ese es mi problema! -la cara de la Kunoichi se fue al suelo.

-No te diré mi nombre si es eso lo que quieres saber -rió ante los ojos que el chico puso -solo te diré que soy la Kunoichi Yin, y ella -apunto a la chica negra que peleaba con el robot, o mas bien que golpeaba la cabeza del robot como si fuera un tambor -Es la kunoichi Yang.

-Lamento interrumpir su charla de Ninjas, ¡Pero aquí "Don robot golpeo todo lo que veo" no me deja destruirlo! -ambos rieron ante el comentario por parte de la chica. Se voltearon a ver y chocaron sus armas, para después correr hacia el robot.

Los golpes llegaron fuertes y certeros. Primero llego el Ninja con una patada voladora, después la Ninja Yang con su sais corto uno de sus brazos, y por ultimo la Ninja Yin clavo una de sus cuchillas en el pecho de el robot. Después todos se voltearon a ver entre si y sacaron un arma diferente; el Ninja una bola de electricidad, la Ninja Yin una kunai y la Ninja Yang un tessen.

-Uno... -comenzó a contar la Kunoichi Yang.

-Dos... -le siguió el Ninja.

-¡Tres! -termino la Kunoichi Yin lanzando su kunai al tiempo que todos lo hacían.

-¡Noooooo! -grito McFist al ver a su mas reciente creación destruida -¡Los odio Ninjas! -su ayudante solo pudo darle palmadas en su espalda para calmarlo.

-¡Eso fue ultra, mega, super, duper asombroso! -la chica blanca saltaba como loca por todo el lugar mientras su compañera la seguía.

-¡Nuestra primer pelea con un robot ultra cool! -se detuvieron al ver al Ninja frente a ellas.

-¿Así que somos un equipo? -pregunto el Ninja rascándose la nuca.

-Mmm...¿Porque no? -contesto la Kunoichi blanca.

-¡Claro! -grito emocionada su compañera.

-¿Entonces podrían...? -pero fue interrumpido.

-¡No! -gritaron ambas al tiempo que sacaban una bomba segadora y se la lanzaban al Ninja.

-¡Ahh! ¿¡Cual es su problema!? -pero no recibió respuesta. Alzo su vista y se dio cuenta de que las chicas se habían ido -Eso fue raro -aun con los ojos rojos saco una bomba de humo -¡Bomba de humo! -y así desapareció.

(Minutos después)

-Fue un gusto que hayan venido -la señora Miller se encontraba despidiendo a los chicos con una gran sonrisa, detrás de ella se encontraban los niños.

-Para nosotros fue un gusto haber estado aquí -contesto Angela con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

-¿¡Se divirtieron niños!? -grito Riley como una niña emocionada.

-¡Si! -gritaron todos los niños emocionados.

-Eso me alegra -contesto con una sonrisa que se borro al ver que el autobús se acercaba -¡Adiós chiquitines!

-¡Adiós!

Los chicos subieron al bus e inmediatamente se tumbaron en los asientos.

-¡Fue un día ultra total! -Randy alzo sus brazos y piernas para después soltar patadas al aire.

-Tu lo has dicho amigo, tu lo has dicho -contesto Howard.

(En el asiento de las Anderson)

-¿Crees que sospechen algo? -pegunto Riley a lo que su hermana negó.

-Ni un poco -contesto viendo a la ventana.

Riley volteo la vista hacia donde estaban sus amigos y sujeto con fuerza el collar que traía -Algún día...

* * *

**¡Asdfghjjkl! Es el capitulo mas largo que eh hecho en mi maldita existencia ¡Y estoy happy por ello!, espero que los próximos sean igual de largos. **

**Lamento si la escena de pelea no era lo que esperaban, pero le di todo mi esfuerzo. **

**Antes de que se me olvide, no se exactamente quien es el autor de la obra, pero la recordé y la escribí. Nisiquiera se si así iba xD. **

**Una ultima cosa antes de irme.**

**Quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo hacia esta historia, y si por ahí hay gente que lee mi Fic y no comenta ¡Los invito a hacerlo!, así me sentiré apoyada y con ánimos para subir mas, aunque sea un "Me encanto tu fic, continualo" eso es mas que suficiente.**

_**¡PREGUNTA!**_

_**¿Les gustaria que en cada capitulo suba una curiosidad del fic? **_**Como por ejemplo de como iba a ser el fic o cosas asi.**

**¡Ustedes deciden!**

**¡Bye mis panquesitos!**


	6. ¿Quien es la mayor? (Concurso)

**_Hola queridos lectores! _**

**_Si, se que no subi nada en una eternidad, pero para que vean, les contare lo que me paso._**

**_¿Recuerdan cuando les conte por face que iba a subirlo el martes?, pues ya lo tenia, pero los empeze a escribir en el celular y la idiota de yo perdio el cargador (Y mi cel es muy especial, no acepta cualquier cargador...HP pls xD). Un mes despues lo encontre en un rincon de mi casa y cuando me dispuse a encenderlo por error pulse el boton de resetear (¡Pendeja!) y cuando encendio ya no tenia nada (Adios fotos! Adios musica! Adios apps!)._**

**_Entonces asi quedo, dije:-Ta bien, lo escribo otra vez. Total, lo escribi, pero una semana despues (llevaba mas de la mitad) internaron a mi mama y tuve que dejarlo por las tres semanas que estuvo internada (Para ese entonces ya habia entrado a la prepa)._**

**_Lamentablemente lo deje un tiempo porque comenzaron las tareas y eso. Sino que hace unos dias me acorde que lo habia dejado a la mitad y le segui._**

**_¡Pero ya no mas!, retomare mis definidos dias cortos para actualizar._**

**_¡A contestar reviews!_**

**IronNinja3:**

**Mas adelante te me vas a terminar de sorprender. Y tienes razón, Brucest es buena.**

**Soy diferente. Ser diferente es bidah ser diferente es amoh (?)**

**Con lo de las parejas hay que ir lento pero seguros, cualquier cosa mal y todo se me va directo y sin escalas al carajo.**

**Bueno, yo primero pregunto, porque si no les gusta se me van a ir ¡Y yo no quiero eso! -se va a un rincón emo.**

**¡Si!, ¡mas violencia!. Sangre y tripas por doquier ¡Muajajajaja! -Molly le pega- ¡Meow! **

**Hey hey, nada de arena, cada quien tiene su humor. Yo creía que el mio era incomprendido pero veo que no, ¡Alguien que me entiende!**

**Asdfghjklñ! Algo tarde pero la intención es la que cuenta - Aparece Molly con un pastel de cumpleaños -¡Estas son las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey David! ¡Hu!, ¡A los muchachos bonitos, se las cantamos aquí!, ¡HU! ¡Despierta Matias despierta, mira que ya amaneció! ¡HU! ¡Ya los pajarillos cantan la luna ya se metió! ¡Hu!. ¡Feliz cumple super atrasado pero con mucho amor!**

**Y con respecto a lo de el fic, no he tenido tiempo de leerlo pero en cuanto lo haga empezare a idear cosas y cosas.**

**ForeverStayStrong:**

**¡Volvi! yo extraño tus reviews.**

**1.-Soy una maldita adivina xD**

**2.-Igual yo quede satisfecha con el capi.**

**3.-Tus deseos son mis ordenes (¡Atenta a esto!)**

**4.-Bibidi babidi bu! aquí esta el epi.**

**¡Saludines!**

**Mari Pie 85:**

**De hecho hay muy pocos de Costa Rica aquí, yo solo te conozco a ti y a otro autor que no me se su nombre.**

**Seh, yo aun extraño mi infancia. Aunque eso no me impide seguir disfrutando el ser una niña.**

**Bueno, a Randolfo que se le va a hacer con esos chistes malos. Todos conocemos a esas personas que cagan la existencia aveces xD.**

**DeathNote16:**

**A mi me gusta el ingles pero no lo hablo muy bien (My luenguaje ser algo pobre para tanto inglish xD)**

**Mi humor era incomprendido hasta que llegaron ustedes con su apoyo día con día (Hay que soy cursi xD)**

**Riley:-¡Raiko! **

**Angela:-¡Raiko!**

**¿Raiko? Oh por dios estamos perdidos. A la próxima los guardias serán unas obesas lesbianas.**

**Eso estaba pensando hacer ¡Muajjajajaja!**

**Ultron 64:**

**Es que pocos saben apreciarlo (Ok no)**

**RivackGamer:**

**Gracias por el corrector. Pero creo que deberías aprender a aplicarlo en tus propios escritos. Y que conste que no lo digo por pelear.**

**Twinkie: **

**¡Muy bien soldado! ¡Yo tarde tu muy bien!**

**Hay que prepararse para el loquero amiga xD.**

**1.-Es que esa pareja me terminara dando azúcar por tanta dulzura -3-**

**2.-Ni yo, y eso que yo lo escribí xD**

**3.-Y van-cuenta con sus dedos- Para empezar ni los conté.**

**4.-¡Gran idea!**

**MaryGORE Fan:**

**Es genial que te guste. Pero es mas genial aun que el te lo recomendara porque al igual que varios de aquí el es muy reconocido.**

_**Esto no es un capitulo, es mas bien como un concurso en el que todos pueden participar.**_

_**~Ya se saben el disclaimer~**_

* * *

Nuestros queridos Howard y Randy se encontraban en la casa del recién nombrado resolviendo una duda que los comia vivos desde que conocieron a las Anderson.

¿Quien era la mayor de las hermanas?

-Te lo digo Howard, Angela es la mayor porque es mas responsable que Riley -dijo Randy sentado en el suelo con el Nomicon en sus piernas **[N/A: Me he dado cuenta que es la primera vez que lo menciono xD ]**

-Pero no siempre los responsables tienen que ser los mayores -contradijo el pelinaranja parado en frente de su amigo con los brazos cruzados.

-Tu tienes una hermana responsable y es la mayor -explico.

-Ahí esta, es mi hermana pero no mi gemela -volvió a contradecirlo.

-Sea como sea. Los mayores siempre son los responsables -se cruzo de brazos y fijo su vista en Howard.

-Que no. Los mayores son los divertidos -imito la acción de su amigo.

-Ya se -dijo al tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente y guardaba el libro -Mejor preguntemosle a las chicas.

-Buena idea -dijo Howard con una sonrisa, quería demostrarle a su mejor amigo que la niña castaña de ropas azules era la mayor de las hermanas.

(En casa de los chicas)

-No tengo idea -dijo Angela sentada a un lado de su hermana, frente a ella estaban Howard y Randy. Los dos chicos solo se dejaron caer al piso derrotados.

-Osea, ¿son hermanas y no saben quien es la mayor de ustedes? -pregunto el pelimorado incrédulo.

-Pues, yo siempre crei que habiamos nacido al mismo tiempo -fijo su vista en la de verde -Nunca llegamos a cuestionar nada acerca de nuestro nacimiento.

-Solo sabemos que nacimos el dos de abril **[N/A:El dia en que las hice]** -su semblante cambio a uno pensativo -Jamas llegue a pensar que los gemelos nacían de a uno -dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por el lugar.

-Pues...si -contesto Howard.

-Hay que preguntarle a mama y a papa Riley -propuso Angela.

-Tienes razón -dijo cambiando su pose a una de superioridad -Apuesto a que yo soy la mayor.

-Claro que no, yo soy la mas responsable, por lo tanto tengo que ser la mayor -contradijo.

-Fue justo lo que yo le dije a Howard -intervino Randy colocándose a un lado de la de verde -Angela es la mayor.

-Claro que no, es Riley -dijo poniéndose a un lado de la recién nombrada. Los cuatro se encontraban uno frente a uno, las chicas contra ellas y los chicos contra ellos.

-¡Yo soy la mayor! -gritaron al unisono ambas hermanas.

-¡Riley/Angela es la mayor! -gritaron al unisono ambos amigos.

-¡Mama, papa! -entonces las chicas se fueron a donde sus padres.

-¡Señoy y señora Anderson! -y los chicos salieron detrás de ellas.

(En la planta baja)

Los adultos se encontraban viendo la televisión en la sala de la casa. Carlos abrazaba a June, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo; la calma que ellos tenían era inigualable y solo se conseguía cuando sus dos alborotadoras se entretenían con algo.

Se disponían a dormir cuando unos gritos provenientes de la parte de arriba se comenzaron a escuchar.

-¡Mama, papa! -sus hijas aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a gritarles incoherencias en la cara.

-¡Señor y señora Anderson! -acto seguido los muchachos se les unieron.

-¿Verdad que soy la mayor? ¿Soy yo verdad? ¡No es cierto! -eran los gritos provenientes del par.

-¿Angela es la mayor verdad? ¡Que no, es Riley! ¡Mientes! ¡No, tu mientes con todos los dientes! -gritaban los amigos.

Por otro lado, los adultos trataban de callar todo el griterío de los adolescentes. Fue hasta June se harto y grito.

-¡Podrían callarse y decirme bien las cosas! -y así fue como los cuatro terminaron callándose -Ahora, ¿cual es su pregunta?

-¿Quien es la mayor? -preguntaron al unisono los cuatro muchachos.

-Pues...-comenzó Carlos. Sabia que algún día las chicas debían enterarse.

(Segundos después)

-¡Te dije que yo era la mayor! -grito la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡Esto es un fraude! -grito la otra decepcionada.

June y Carlos solo se vieron divertidos. ¿Howard y Randy? Ellos se encontraban discutiendo aun.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Muy bien!, la dinámica es así:**_

_**Ustedes, mis hermosos y sensuales panquesitos tienen que adivinar que gemela es la mayor.**_

_**Sorpresa para el (los) que adivinen.**_

_**Atentos porque puede ser cualquiera de las dos.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_


	7. Juegos infantiles ¡FC ForeverStayStrong!

**¡Aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo! **

**Perdón**** si me tarde, ya tenia el capi pero no pude subirlo por problemas que tuve en la escuela (no, no reprobé ninguna materia) me pusieron como maestra sustituta de química por una semana (Por tener el mayor promedio) ya que a la maestra le detectaron cáncer y no pudo ir. No crean que me puse a dar clase y eso, solo les ponía trabajo para que lo terminaran y ya, pero nunca explique ningún tema.**

**Dejando eso de lado ¡Ya estoy aquí! así que no me extrañen.**

**¡A contestar Reviews!**

_**IronNinja 3:**_

_**Yo también te extrañe hermano. Pero ya volví querido.**_

_**Pos...estaba enojada, y cuando me enojo soy groserita xD.**_

**_Pues...esperate a que diga quien es la mayor, aunque yo también trataba de sacar conclusiones para ver quien era, pero al ultimo termine haciendo un volado XD._**

**_Lo veré, no te preocupes._**

**_Lo mismo dijo compa._**

**_Mari Pie85:_**

**_¡Yay! abrazo virtual amegah. También me hacías falta cariño._**

**_Igual yo soy la mayor y soy muy responsable (Mi hermano dice que soy muy aburrida). Jajaja, amo a Mabel, es la que me hace ver mas la serie._**

**_Mi celular es un HP muy curioso, cuando le pongo el cargador de mi Samsung no carga, pero cuando le pongo el que mi mama me dio se carga magicamente._**

**_¿Raro no?_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**

**_MaryGORE Fan:_**

**_A mi me alegra leer tu review._**

**_Pues...ni yo lo se amiga._**

**_ForeverStarStrong:_**

**_¡Amegah mía del alma! cuanto te extrañaba._**

**_Claro que la seguire, esto no se acaba hasta que el final sea escrito con letras grandes._**

**_Mi prima no es mi hermana pero es igual de calmada que la tuya xD._**

**_Pronto los veras ;)_**

**_¡Nos leemos hermana mia!_**

**_DeathNote16:_**

**_Deberías ser rapero hermano, yo te ayudaría con el beat xD._**

**_Soy de esas personas que hacen algo y si se les ocurre otra cosa la hace aunque tenga un montón de cosas encima xD._**

**_Eso fue lo que dije yo pero cuando tenia 8 X'D_**

**_Yo he tenido un chorro de celulares y casi ninguno se me ha descompuesto._**

**_La mayoría dice eso de los hermanos, pero yo suelo ser mas responsable con mis cosas, no soy tan despreocupada pero claaaro que soy loca._**

**_Ya actualice y ya comente ¡BOOM! xD_**

**_Te toca actualizar, me quede intrigada hermano._**

**_Twinkie:_**

**_Mi soldado, yo también la extrañaba. Lamento si te decepcione XC_**

**_¡Vivan los diferentes! /._./_**

**_Aquí esta el capi mi soldada. Recién salidito de el horno._**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**

**·Ya se saben el summary y el disclaimer·**

**¡Capitulo dedicado a ForeverStayStrong por su reciente cumpleaños.**

**¡Felicidades amegah! :')**

* * *

El sol brillaba con intensidad mientras se colaba por la habitación dejando ver a dos figuras femeninas acostadas cómodamente en sus respectivas camas sin intensiones de levantarse, era sábado así que tenían toda la mañana para descansar, o al menos eso creían, porque segundos después una molesta alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar.

Pero un zapato volador se estampo contra el tirándolo al piso, rompiéndolo en el impacto.

-¡Y a la próxima será un ladrillo! -gritó una de las chicas de la habitación mientras se volvía a acostar boca arriba, para después pasar sus blancas manos por su enmarañado cabello castaño. Fijo su vista en la otra chica y le lanzo un cojín -¡Despierta de una buena vez holgazana!

-¡Tengo todo el derecho de levantarme a la hora que se me pegue mi regalada gana! -tomó el cojín y lo abrazo.

Una sonrisa malvada se formo en su rostro mientras se estiraba para alcanzar lo que quedaba del reloj, y aunque estuviera desecho los números aun se marcaban tenuemente -Son las nueve en punto, y según lo que Howard dijo llegaría dentro de media hora. Entonces si cierta personita se va a levantar a la hora que se le de su regalada gana, no podrá verlo, y tampoco desayunara con el...a su lado.

-Como te odio -inmediatamente la castaña se levanto de su cama y salió corriendo al baño.

-Yo también te quiero Angela -dijo soltando una risita.

En menos de quince minutos la gemela de verde ya se encontraba lista, mientras que Riley seguía debatiéndose entre si se levantaba o no.

-¿Por que aun no te levantas? -pregunto Angela sentándose a un lado de su hermana gemela.

-Porque yo no tengo prisa de ver a mi amado -su tono era burlón -Para empezar, nisiquiera tengo uno.

-¿Que hay de Randy? -preguntó en tono pícaro.

-No seas babosa, el solo es mi mejor amigo nada mas -contestó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo -En cambio Howard y tu se ven que van a llegar a ser mas que amigos -su vista se fijo en Angela, que estaba mas sonrojada que un tomate.

-Desde que te conté que Howard me gusta, no has dejado de burlarte.

-Tu no me contaste ¿Recuerdas?, yo lo supe cuando te jugué una broma, tu te descubriste sola -se sentó en la cama junto con Angela -Fue un mes después de nuestra ida al orfanato.

Flash back

Llevaba masomenos dos horas acostada en la misma posición. Cualquiera pensaría que en algún momento se movería, pero no, ella seguiría ahí hasta que le diera hambre, sed o ganas de ir al baño, lo que pasara primero.

Suspiro.

No sabia como, ni cuando, ni porque se sentía rara cada que estaba cerca de el. Pero no le importaba, es mas, le gustaba sentirse así. No lo sentía desde que conoció a su guapo vecino allá en Orlando, pero eso solo duro...cuatro días, justo después de que comenzó a acosarla.

Sabia que esto seria duradero.

"¿Sabes lo que estas sintiendo?" -pregunto una voz en su subconsciente.

"No, ¿Podrías decirme?" -pregunto confundida mientras su vista se mantenía fija en algo inexistente.

"Estas sintiendo amor" -contesto aquella voz. Eso era lo que mas temía, estar enamorada.

"¿Amor?" -pregunto como si fuera una cruel broma.

"Si, amor" -aquella voz volvió a reafirmar todo lo que temía.

"Entonces, ¿Eso es lo que siento por Howard?" -pregunto, pero aquella voz no le contesto. O pensaba hacerlo pero su hermana la interrumpió.

-Ángela -Riley entro al cuarto encontrando a su hermana acostada boca abajo, manteniendo su barbilla en la almohada -¿Angie? -pero no hubo respuesta. No quería hablar con nadie, nisiquiera con aquella persona en que tanto confiaba -Ela -ni una sola palabra -Mmm... -salió del cuarto lentamente, segundos después volvió a entrar gritando -¡Angela, te buscan!

-¡Eh! ¿Quien? -fue entonces cuando Angela decidió hacerle caso.

-Ammm...¿Howard? -dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza. Sabia que era una idea patética, pero debía intentar.

-¡El esta aquí? -se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y se acerco a su hermana. Esto era bueno ¿No?.

-Si -sabía que era mentira, pero algo escondía su gemela, lo podía ver en su inesperado entusiasmo. Inmediatamente su cerebro se activo con una pregunta que no dudo en hacer -¿Por que? ¿Acaso te gusta?

Un evidente nerviosismo se hizo presente en la chica de verde -Oh, claro que no, el es solo mi amigo.

-Entonces no te molesta que salga con el, ¿Verdad? -dijo con un buen fingido entusiasmo.

El semblante serio que Angela conservaba se fue al demonio cuando su hermana le dijo eso, sustituyéndolo por un sentimiento de ira mezclado con celos.

-¡No, no lo aras! ¡El es mío! -y sin saberlo ya se encontraba en el suelo queriendo ahorcar a su par, mientras esta se reía a carcajadas. ¿Acaso es normal que su hermana sea tan extraña? -¡No te rías!, ¿¡Que no vez que intento matarte!?

-¿En serio crees que me gusta Howard? -preguntó riendo aun siendo "ahorcada" por su hermana -¡Solo bromeaba! -sintió como Angela paraba en seco cuando dijo eso.

-Pero tú dijiste que...

-Sólo lo hice para molestar -logró quitarse a Angela de encima para después sentarse junto con ella- Tu actitud era extraña, como aquella vez que conociste a James pero cambiaste de opinión al ser acosada -una leve carcajada salió de ambas al recordar eso.

-¿Y a que venias? -la gemela de verde cambio el tema.

-Solo venia a preguntarte donde habías dejado la comida de Bonnie y Lunnie -Riley se levanto lentamente -Pero sin querer descubrí la respuesta de otra cosa -sus pasos se dirigieron a la puerta -¡Y se lo diré a mama! -rápidamente tomo el picaporte, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo -¡Mama! ¡Me entere de algo genial!

Y ese día, Riley se enfrento al demonio encarnado en su hermana gemela.

Fin del flash back

-Aún así, has estado burlándote de mi desde ese día -y era cierto, desde que le había jugado esa broma y ella sólita se había delatado Riley no había dejado de burlarse cada que podía. Lo que le daba ventaja a la de azul.

-Tú bien sabes como soy, además me lo debías por los golpes -se levanto de la cama para estirarse -Pero si te molesta ya no lo are mas. Al fin y al cabo, mas adelante yo pasare por lo mismo.

-Con Randy.

-¡Que no mujer! -gritó golpeando con su almohada a Angela -Solo somos amigos.

-Si claro.

-¡Hijas, a desayunar! -gritó Carlos.

-¡Vamos! -y como si por cohetes estuviera impulsada, Angela salió del cuarto dejando a su hermana con la almohada al aire.

-Tu hermana es un caso perdido -comentó una extraña figura detrás de Riley.

-Lo se Nanami, lo se -caminó a su armario para comenzar a vestirse -Es igual que Akemi.

-Cierto

(En el primer piso)

Angela bajaba corriendo las escaleras como condenada a muerte, pero en cuanto llego a la cocina entro calmada, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá -cómo era de costumbre saludaba a sus padres con un abrazo.

-Buenos días cariño -contesto June.

-Buenos días osita -su padre se levanto de la silla y comenzó a hacer sonidos de oso papa, Angela no tardo en hacerle compañía, pero ella los hacia de osa bebe.

-Hola Randy, hola Howard -dijo sentándose a un lado de el peli-naranja, después de hacer el saludo de oso con su padre.

-Hola Anderson -dijo Randy.

-¿Que hay Verdecita? -dijo Howard chocando puños con Angela.

-Hija, ¿Donde esta Riley? -preguntó June ante la ausencia de la mayor de sus hijas.

Así es. Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, ninjas y kunoichis, señoritas y señoritos, perros y gatos (Si es que ocupan inernet), superheroes y superheroinas, gente de FF.

Riley Elayssa Anderson Scneider es la gemela mayor por cuatro segundos.

-Aún esta arriba arreglándose, se acaba de levantar -contestó la de verde con naturalidad.

-¿Su despertador no sonó? -preguntó Carlos confundido.

-Hablando de eso -su voz sonó nerviosa -Creo que vamos a necesitar otro despertador nuevo.

-¿Otro?, pero si lo acabamos de comprar.

-Es que, Riley volvió a tener diferencias con el -dijo sirviéndose jugo de naranja.

-En la tarde iremos a comprar otro -June termino de servir la comida, que consistía en rebanadas de pan tostado con mermelada y jugo de naranja, y de postre helado de chocolate.

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! -Riley entro como toda una diva a la cocina -Buenos días padres hermosos.

-Buenos días cariño -contestó su mamá.

-Buenos días monita -Carlos volvió a levantarse, pero esta vez hizo sonidos de mono al mismo tiempo que Riley.

-¿Osita? ¿Monita?, esta familia esta loca -pensó Howard para si.

-Hola Howard, ¿Que onda Cunningham? -dijo Riley sentándose a un lado de Randy mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

-Azulita -Howard choco puños con ella.

-Riley -saludó Randy con una sonrisa.

-Hermana mía a la que tanto amo y me gusta molestar -dijo viendo a su hermana con una sonrisa, a lo que ella le contesto con una mueca graciosa sirviéndose lo que quedaba de jugo de naranja. Riley tomo en envase y se sorprendió al verlo vació -¡Mama!, ¡Angela se termino el jugo de naranja! -una Riley muy enfurecida gritaba a todo pulmón mientras sacudía el envase vació de jugo -¡Era mi jugo!

-No seas dramática Riley solo es jugo, en la tarde iré a comprar mas -la cara de indignación que puso la gemela de azul cuando escucho a su madre decir eso se fue al suelo.

-¿¡Como sobreviviré una mañana sin mi jugo de naranja!? -grito tomando por los hombros a su padre y luego a Randy -¿¡Como!? -y como si fuera una Telenovela dejo caer la cabeza para atrás.

-Te puedo dar el mio si quieres -ofreció Randy ante la mirada atónita de la gemela de verde y su mejor amigo, y es que nadie, repito ¡Nadie!, regala su jugo de naranja.

-¿Arias eso por mi? -pregunto la castaña de azul con los ojos iluminados.

-Cla-claro -contesto el joven Ninja sonrojado. Y esque hace unos días habia comenzado a sentir cosas raras cuando estaba cerca de Riley, y curiosamente solo quería estar con ella.

¿Sera que...?

-¡Gracias! -grito Riley sonriendo y tomando con cuidado el vaso lleno de jugo. Tal vez el sonrojo de Randy paso desapercibido por Riley, pero no por los demás quien veían con cierta curiosidad al peli-morado, mientras que el susurraba un "tragame tierra" apenas audible.

Habían pasado masomenos dos meses desde que los chicos fueron al orfanato y le dieron esa gran sorpresa a los niños en su día. También habia pasado dos meses desde que el Ninja conoció a esas Kunoichis, y aunque las veía a diario no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Quienes eran?.

Pero viéndolo bien, ya tenia a sus dos sospechosas; ¿Que quienes eran?, ciertas niñas de pelos castaños, ojos azul oceano, piel blanca y que llevan los mismos nombres y apellidos; aja, eran las hermanas Riley Elayssa y Angela Elayssa Anderson, o como todos las conocen: Las gemelas Anderson.

Y habían similitudes.

1) Los mismos golpes que a las Kunoichis les propinaban los monstruos, las gemelas también los portaban en el mismo lugar.

2) De la noche a la mañana las gemelas se habían hecho muy conocedoras de las armas Ninja, y curiosamente sabían manejar las mismas que las nuevas Kunoichis.

3) Las cuatro chicas tenían los mismos collares.

4) Tenían el mismo carácter.

Claro que no eran muchas, pero eso era mas que suficiente para saber que ellas eran las que estaban tras la mascara.

-¿Y a donde irán hoy? -preguntó June sentándose a un lado de Angela.

-Iremos a la nueva montaña rusa del mundo Yupi -la voz de Angela detonaba entusiasmo.

-No es nueva, ya tiene días -dijo Howard -Lo que pasa es que no habíamos podido ir.

-Cállate Howard -amenazo Riley con una cuchara.

-Suena divertido -contestó Carlos sentándose a un lado de Riley para evitar que su hija mate a uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Y lo es -Riley tomo una rebanada de pan y le dio una mordida, olvidando el asunto de Howard -Escuche que un sujeto murió de un paro cardíaco ahí.

-Tal vez sólo son rumores para que las personas quieran ir -razonó June.

-Buen punto -esta vez Randy hablo.

-Rumores o no, yo ya me quiero subir -dijo Angela sirviéndose mas jugo.

-No olvides llevarte pantalones extra -Riley rió ante la expresión de enojo que tenia su hermana -Podría pasar lo de aquella vez cuando...

-¡Cállate Riley! -grito Angela a punto de lanzarle el pan tostado.

-¿Que?, ¿Acaso no quieres que cuente aquella vez que tu...? -y así, el pan tostado fue a dar contra la de azul, pero esta siendo mas rápida y ágil lo esquivo sin problema -¡Fallaste!

-¡Ahora veras! -tomo cada cosa que encontró, desde comida hasta trastes y comenzó a lanzarlo contra su hermana, quien los esquivaba con gran maestría, como si fuera...como si fuera un ninja.

Y eso no paso desapercibido por Randy.

-¡Deja de moverte! -grito la de verde lanzando tenedores. Riley los esquivo con piruetas, para después tomar la tapa del bote de basura y usarlo como escudo.

-Nunca podrás vencerme escoria -dijo con aires dramáticos. Después tomo una cuchara de madera y comenzó a pelear con su hermana como si de espadas se tratasen.

Eso hizo que Randy recordara eventos que sucedieron hace tres días.

Flashback.

El ninja y las kunoichis se encontraban peleando contra un robot humano que al parecer sabia de movimientos ninja, puesto que esquivaba con gran agilidad los golpes que los tres chicos le daban.

-¡Hay porfavor! -grito la chica de blanco al ver como el robot esquivaba sus estrellas ninja de rápido alcance.

-Hay este estas bien idiota -la chica de traje negro tomo mas estrellas ninja y se las lanzo al robot obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-¿Quien es la idiota ahora? -pregunto la kunoichi blanca burlona.

-Cállate porque sigues siendo tu -respondió tomando sus nunchakus y tirandoselos para por lo menos amarrarlo, pero el robot era tan bueno que logro esquivarlo - ¡Deja de moverte! -grito frustrada.

Entonces ambas chicas ya hartas sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron a luchar contra el monstruo. Empezando asi una rara pelea infantil todos contra todos, porque de un momento a otro las kunoichis habían empezado una riña entre ellas.

El ninja solo los miraba mientras se mantenía a unos metros de distancia. ¿Ayudarlas o no? Esa era la cuestión.

Fin del Flashback

-¡Angela, no mi jugo! -Riley esquivo el vaso que le lanzo su hermana y grito con total e innecesario dramatismo al ver su bebida derramarse en el piso. Por poco se cae por el movimiento brusco, pero Howard logro evitar que eso pasara -Maldad...¡Maldad! -entonces la apunto con el dedo acusador -¡Pagaras por tal atrocidad!

Y mientras las gemelas se ponían a gritarse entre ellas, los demás comenzaron a comer en silencio.

(Minutos mas tarde)

Hacia mas de media hora que los padres de las Anderson se habían ido a sus trabajos, no sin antes ayudar a recoger el desastre ocasionado por sus hijas (o al menos por una de ellas).

Cabe mencionar que después de un rato de gritos por parte de Angela y reclamos por parte de Riley, los padres de "el par" terminaron por unirse al show mientras que Randy y Howard veían incómodos la escena. Pero minutos después TODOS participaban en ella (¿Como?, ni yo misma lo se).

-¡Muévanse! ¿Que no ven que ya me quiero ir?-grito Riley en el marco de la puerta.

-Todos nos queremos ir ya Riley; oh bueno, solo Randy, tu y yo, porque por lo visto Angela no-contesto Howard lo bastantemente alto como para que Angela lo escuchara.

-¿Te escucho sabes?, y lo siento, no es mi culpa que ALGUIEN haya tirado el jugo de naranja de mis padres encima de mi-dijo la chica viendo a Randy con algo de enojo mientras terminaba de peinar su cabello mojado.

-¡Era mi juguito de naranja!-volvió a gritar la Riley.

-Técnicamente, era de tus padres -le dijo Howard -Acaba de decirlo Angela.

-¡Pero debió ser mio! -grito frustrada.

-¿Con un lo siento no basta?-contesto el peli-morado apenado.

-No, pero con ropa nueva si-le regaño Angela.

-¡Pero...!-antes de que terminara fue interrumpido por dos gritos.

-¡No comiencen y vamonos ya!-gritaron Howard y Riley al unisono.

-¡Ya vamos!, ¡No era necesario gritar!-grito Angela saliendo lo mas rapido que pudo antes de que Riley le lanzara el zapato que tenia en sus manos.

-¿No pudiste haber esperado mas tiempo?-le pregunto Randy saliendo.

-¡La gemela Riley Anderson no puede esperar!-grito al tiempo que salia corriendo por la calle, siendo casi atropellada por una camioneta-¡Fíjate animal!, ¿¡Que no ves que casi me matas!?-grito algo asustada y regresándose con los demás, abrazando inmediatamente a su hermana.

-Riley ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Angela preocupada.

-Si...-contesto ida-Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos-entonces tomo por los hombros a su hermana y la sacudió violentamente-¡Y fue estupenda!.

-¿Una camioneta casi te mata y estas feliz por eso? -pregunto Howard al tiempo que pensaba: "Esta chica es masoquista"

Si, una loca masoquista.

-¿Quien dijo que estaba feliz? -pregunto Riley como si nada.

-Pero si tu...ah, olvídalo -el peli-naranja termino rindiéndose, sabia que esta charla no iba a llegar a ningún lado, y mas si se llevaba a cabo con Riley.

Cuando llegaron al mundo Yupi Howard jalo a Randy del brazo y ambos corrieron al baño, ya que anteriormente los dos chicos habían comprado varias latas de soda para hacer una apuesta y pues...el resto es historia.

-Debemos idear un plan pero ya -Riley se poso frente a Angela y la tomo por los hombros para después sacudirla levemente.

-¿Plan? -vio como su copia asentía rápidamente -¿Para que?

-¿Como que para que bobita? -inmediatamente la soltó -Para que Howard se fije en ti.

-Yo creo que seria mejor que las cosas pasaran solas y... -pero la mano de la castaña le tapo la boca.

-Nada de eso. Ideare el plan perfecto para que mi hermanita tenga al chico que quiere -dijo con seguridad mientras quitaba la mano de la boca de su hermana.

-¿Arias eso por mi? -un destello celeste apareció en sus ojos.

-Por mi hermana lo que sea -Riley sonrió -Ademas, no puedo esperar a molestarlos.

La cara de Angela se fue al suelo en cuanto escucho eso -Mejor no me ayudes querida.

-¿Segura? -pregunto no muy convencida.

-Totalmente.

-De acuerdo, no te ayudare -se cruzo de brazos y volteo a otro lado.

-¿Me ayudaras aunque no quiera cierto -pregunto Angela.

-Elemental mi querida Angie -Riley sonrió.

A lo lejos Howard y Randy caminaban con una cara de alivio total. Tal vez, y solo tal vez no debieron hacer esa apuesta en la calle, y menos si no habia baños.

Una enorme y retorcida sonrisa se formo en los labios de la gemela de azul al ver a los chicos avecinarse. Por otro lado Angela era un manojo de nervios, sabia que en cualquier momento Riley aria algo para dejarla sola con el peli-naranja, y eso realmente la tenia inquieta.

-¿Mejor? -pregunto Riley cuando los chicos llegaron hasta ellas.

-Absolutamente -contesto Randy con una sonrisa victoriosa recargando sus brazos en los hombros de la de azul. Riley se disponía a contestar pero fue interrumpida por Howard.

-Angela, ¿Quisieras acompañarme a los carros chocones? -pregunto tranquilo.

-Yo...-Angela no sabia que decir, pero Riley si.

-Buena idea, juntémonos por equipos -dijo moviéndose hacia un lado haciendo que Randy por poco se cayera -Angela y Howard, y Randy y yo. ¿Les parece?.

-A mi me parece bien -opino Randy tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible -Nos veremos aquí dentro de tres horas y media para subirnos juntos a la montaña rusa ¿De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo -contestaron los demás al unisono.

Dicho eso se fueron por distinto lugar.

"Con Angela y Howard"

Ellos habían decidido irse a los carros chocones.

-¿Que carro qu...? -pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-¡El verde! -grito alzando los brazos.

-Era de suponerse -sonrió. Después cada quien entro en su carro y esperaron a que la demas gente que iba a entrar se subieran en sus respectivos coches.

Segundos después, todos ya se encontraban en sus puestos y comenzaron a contar- ¡Una!...¡Dos!...¡Tres! -Y los vehículos comenzaron a andar en una batalla de todos contra todos.

Howard perseguía a Angela mientras la recién nombrada chocaba a la primera persona que se le atravesaba.

-¡Tomen esa idiotas! -una risa psicopata salio de los labios de la chica haciendo que todos la miraran raro. De pronto sintio que alguien la chocaba por detrás haciendo que su cabeza casi chocara contra el volante. Furiosa, fijo su vista hacia atrás y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Howard sonriendole burlon mientras le alzaba las cejas; en cualquier otra situacion hubiera sonreido como boba, pero ahora era diferente -¿Quieres guerra weinerman? Guerra tendras.

-Adelante -dijo sin cambiar su expresión anterior.

-Que empiece el juego -dijo mirandolo retadoramente.

-Juguemos entonces -imito su accion y puso en marcha el carro.

Flashback

-Que empiece el juego -dijo la kunoichi blanca retadoramente.

-Juguemos entonces -le contesto McFist, aunque sabia que no lo habia escuchado.

Fin del flashback.

(Con Riley y Randy)

-¿A donde nos subimos? -pregunto Randy viendo a su amiga, ella solo se encojio de hombros y siguió viendo hacia todos lados.

-No lo se, hay tantos juegos geniales que no me puedo decidir -contesto viendo hacia arriba encontrandose con la mirada de Randy, causándole escalofríos.

Se quedaron así por un par de minutos, incluso podían jurar que estaban mas cerca que antes (solo un poco). De pronto, un niño paso por en medio de ellos empujándolos en el proceso. Desviaron su vista, Randy sonrojado y Riley confundida.

-¡Vamos al martillo -grito la castaña olvidando todo el asunto. Comenzó a correr en dirección al juego. Randy solo la vio irse ido, después reacciono y la siguió de lejos pero siempre al pendiente de ella para que no se perdiera.

Llegando al juego esperaron unos minutos en la fila (en donde curiosamente Riley parecía nerviosa) y después los dejaron entrar, siempre manteniéndose cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Te has subido aquí antes? -pregunto Randy volteando a ver a su amiga, que al verlo reacciono de un pequeño trance.

-Aahh... -genial, ¿Ahora como le decía que jamas en su vida se habia subido a ese juego y que solo habia sido un distractor para la incomodidad que habia sentido anteriormente? -No. Pero nunca esta de mas algo nuevo en tu vida ¿No? -sonrió para tratar de convencerlo, aunque parecía que quería hacerlo mas por ella.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres...?

-Totalmente segura -hablo firme.

Segundos después el juego comenzó a moverse hacia los lados haciendo que por inercia Riley se tensara e inconscientemente tomara la mano de Randy en un fallido intento por calmarse. El chico la vio sorprendido por el repentino acto, pero al ver que estaba asustada apretó un poco mas su mano.

-Esta bien Riley, yo estoy contigo -hablo suave haciendo que Riley lo mirara con una sonrisa.

(Con Howard y Angela)

-¡Gane!, !en tu cara Howard! ¡En tu cara! -gritaba la gemela de verde mientras hacia un baile raro en su carro.

-¡Eres una vil tramposa Anderson! -bajo de su carro para encarar a la chica.

-No es mi culpa que estuvieras distraído -le dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-¡Claro que si!, Tu fuiste la que me dijo que habia un unicornio rosado con un árbol de dinero en el trasero -contesto haciendo que Angela riera.

-¿Ups?

-La pagaras caro niña -dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-¡Primero tendrás que atraparme! -y como si del maratón olímpico se tratase, Angela comenzó a correr seguida de Howard quien intentaba mantener el paso.

Encontrando un bote de basura para esconderse, la de verde espero paciente al pelinaranja mientras reía despacio para no ser encontrada. Al no haber señales de el comenzó a salir de su escondite lentamente, de repente sintió como alguien la levantaba del suelo como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡Te encontré! -grito Howard con Angela en sus brazos.

-¡Bajame! -exclamo lanzando patadas como una loca.

-Pareces gusano -se burlo bajándola.

-Ja ja ja -rió sarcástica.

-Tu sarcasmo duele -hizo una pose dramática que causo la risa de Angela -Hey ¿De que te ríes?

-Pareces de esas señoras que salen en las películas mexicanas -continuo riéndose mientras Howard sonreía. De alguna manera le gustaba ver a Angela feliz.

(Con Riley y Randy)

-I came in like a wrecking ball! -cantaba, o mas bien gritaba Riley mientras sentía que el juego daba vueltas y luego se movía hacia los lados. Gracias a Randy habia olvidado por completo el miedo que tenia ¿Como lo hizo?, solo digamos que el pelimorado comenzó a cantar Wrecking ball sin razón aparente, contagiando a la gemela en el proceso. Claro que siempre se mantuvieron tomados de la mano -¡Otra vez! -grito al sentir como el juego se detenía.

-¿No que tenias miedo? -pregunto Randy en tono burlón.

-No mientras canto Wrecking ball -contesto con una sonrisa mientras bajaba del juego aun de la mando del chico. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento hasta que Riley decidió hablar -Gracias.

-¿Por? -pregunto extrañado.

-Por ayudarme a ya no tener miedo -explico -Fue muy lindo de tu parte.

-Denada supongo. Solo lo hice porque no me gusta verte asustada -una sonrisa tierna salio de los labios de Riley al escucharlo decir eso.

-Eres genial.

-Lo se, lo se -dijo alzado las cejas de una manera graciosa haciendo que la castaña riera.

-Vayamos con los demás -le dijo mientras lo jalaba de la mano.

* * *

**¡Fue corto lo se!, pero una idea mas genial que la antigua ocurrió y tuve que borrar mas de medio cap para que se acomodara. Mis sinceras disculpas.**

**Se que se sorprendieron al saber quien era la chica mayor y revisando los RW me di cuenta de quienes habían dicho la respuesta correcta:**

**Mari Pie85.**

**ForeverStayStrong.**

**Twinkie.**

**Me sorprende que la mayoría haya pensado que Angela era la mayor.**

**Y pues, para que vean que no soy mala, les daré el premio a todos y ese sera:**

**¡Aparecer en el cofcofespecialnavideñocofcof!**

**Pero aparecerán como ustedes mismos y NO como un OC ¡Hasta yo saldré!.**

**También tienen que decirme de quien serán familiares: Las gemelas, Randy, Howard, Tamara, Kristen, Joanne o míos.**

**¡Atención!, me iré de vacaciones a Durango el 23 y regresare el 3 de Enero y ahí no hay Internet, por lo que tratare subir un cap antes de irme y un cofcofespecialnavideñocofcof.**

**¡Diez días sin Internet! ¡Que horror!, pero los aprovechare para escribir como loca.**

**¡Los hamo con H y nos vemos luego!**


	8. Descubierto ¡Ultimo cap del año!

**¡Ultimo capitulo del año!**

**Ya no se ni que decir.**

**Se que les prometí rápido este capitulo, pero ocurrieron una serie de cosas que yo no pude manejar bien y que no me dejaron escribir como dios manda.**

**Primero que nada, me bloquee. Segundo, me adelantaron el viaje una semana. Y tercero, me enferme de la gripa, del estomago y de la tos.**

**Casi muero D: y todo por culpa de mi hermano que me lanzo a la regadera cuando estaba el agua fría (traía ropa pervertidos).**

**¡Pero volví, con mas vitalidad que nunca!**

**Y no se preocupen, el cofcofespecialnavideñocofcof sigue en pie. No puedo dejarlo porque es parte de la historia.**

**¡A contestar reviews!**

_**IronNinja 3:**_

_Gracias, gracias, es muy amable de tu parte decir eso. Yo me inclino ante ti por decirme eso._

_Aunque no lo creas, así soy yo cuando me roban mi jugo de naranja, o cuando alguno de mis hermanos se lo termina. Cuesta creerlo, pero así soy xD._

_Jajaja, en eso tienes razón. Cuando lo volví a leer reí como maniática en esa parte…y eso que yo lo escribí xD._

_No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué mierdas todos me dicen Picasso?, se que a veces puedo hacer las cosas bien, pero jamás le llegare a los talones a ese magnifico señor. Aunque el apodo no me molesta, eso demuestra que soy buena en lo que hago (o al menos eso es lo que yo creo)._

_Bueh, si quieres puedes aparecer como tu OC (una pequeña excepción)_

_Seria una gran idea._

_**Mari Pie85:**_

_Ellas son un poquito de todo. Si me vieras a mi cada que voy a la feria…me subo a cada juego que vea por mas peligroso que sea. Aunque me tenga que subir sola, yo me subo._

_Cuando voy de visita a la casa de mi papa con mis hermanos, es muy común que eso pase (a excepción de lanzar comida y esas weas) solo hacemos comentarios idiotas y una que otra broma. En eso me baso para este fic._

_Yo también amo a Mabel con sus locuras que ella hace. Me hace sentir identificada._

_Nope, la maestra les explico a todos el tema antes de irse, yo solo puse el trabajo por las dos semanas que se ausento._

_Y créeme, ni yo misma me la creía cuando me lo dijeron xD._

_**ForeverStayStrong:**_

_¡Holiwis!_

_Me alegra que te gustara el capi, es lo menos que podía hacer por una de mis mejores lectoras (si alguien que no sea ella está leyendo esto…a todas y todos los amo). Yo también soy romántica, pero me da cosa escribir a veces porque soy bien empalagosa para esas weas._

_Riley:-No se de que rayos me estás hablando –ocultando su sonrojo._

_A mi me alegra que te alegre._

_Si, cofcofespecialnavideñocofcof ;)_

_Gracias. ¡Saludos y abrazos de tu amiga/hermana!_

**Me faltaron mi Twinkie, DeathNote16 y MaryGORE Fan.**

**¿Dónde andan? :(**

**|Ya se saben el disclaimer y el sumary|**

**¡Disfruten!**

–¿Cómo puede ser posible que no encontráramos nada que las delatara? –pregunto Randy al borde de la histeria caminando junto a su mejor amigo directo a su casa.

Habían pasado toda la tarde en casa de las gemelas buscando pistas acerca de las kunoichis, ya que según Randy ellas son. Pero para su mala suerte no encontró nada relacionado y ¡Alto!... si había encontrado algo, los collares que ambas portaban.

–¡Pero eso no es suficiente! –grito al pensarlo. Howard al escucharlo gritar lo miro como si estuviera loco. Incluso pudo jurar que lo vio hacer una cruz con sus dedos.

–¿Estas bien? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar al ver al pelimorado colocar una mano en su cara.

–Si…digo, no…digo…no lo se –contesto deslizando la mano por su cara.

–Deberías calmarte amigo. Esto te esta dejando mas…¡Cucu! De lo normal –dijo haciendo círculos con sus dedos alrededor de su cabeza, dando a entender su punto.

–¡¿Cómo voy a estar calmado después de no descubrir ni una sola maldita pista?! –grito lleno de furia. La que aumento al ver como su amigo se reía.

–¡¿De qué te ríes?!

–Al menos descubrimos que Riley le tiene miedo a las mariposas –continuo riendo, pero la cara de Randy lo obligo a parar –Okey no –dijo poniendo una cara seria para disimular su risa -¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?, si ellas lo son pronto nos lo dirán ¿No crees? –pregunto con desinterés viendo hacia el frente.

A Randy le vino un recuerdo.

Flashback (Los aman…yo lo se)

Los chicos se encontraban jugando videojuegos en casa de Howard. Habían hecho una apuesta como la que hicieron al conocerse, ¿Ya saben cuál es?, aja, el género que perdiera le iba a pagar los boletos del mundo Yupi al género que ganara. Ya saben, lo típico.

Howard y Riley eran los que jugaban por la victoria, después de que Angela y Randy jugaran. Los que llevaban la ventaja eran los chicos, uno cero. Pero como todos sabemos, la chica de azul no se iba a dejar vencer. Ya ven, que Riley es una diva.

Entonces Randy volteo a ver a Angela quien veía realmente interesada como jugaba su hermana y su amigo.

–¿Angela? –pregunto llamando la atención de la de verde.

–¿Que pasa? -contesto volteando a verlo.

–Somos amigos ¿Cierto? –volvió a preguntar un tanto nervioso, ya sabía la respuesta pero quería asegurarse.

–Porsupuesto que sí –dijo confundida –¿Por qué?

–Solo preguntaba –miro sus manos nervioso –Entonces...¿Sabes que puedes confiar en Howard y en mi? ¿Verdad? –volteo a verla.

–Obvio que sí. Los amigos se confían todo, y si Riley y yo tenemos algo que contarles no dudaremos en hacerlo –termino con una sonrisa haciendo que Randy se sintiera aliviado. Después ambos volvieron su vista al juego.

Fin del flashback (lo amaron, yo lo se)

–Creo que tienes razón –dijo volteando a ver a su amigo. Howard le dedico una mirada de superioridad.

-Porsupuesto que la tengo –hizo una pose cool logrando sacar una risa de Randy.

(Al día siguiente)

–¡Arrodíllense esclavos porque ya llego la reina! -la castaña de azul entro gritando con una pose heroica a la escuela siendo ignorada por la mayoría de los alumnos –Malditos insolentes –se hizo la dolida mientras caminaba lentamente seguida de su hermana y amigos.

–Tranquila Ray, pronto te reconocerán como su mas asombrosa y legitima reina –animo Angela sacando una sonrisa arrogante por parte de su hermana. Los chicos solo se veían con cara de no entender ni jota.

–Porsupuesto que lo aran –dijo ella –¡Porque los obligare! –termino con una risa malvada que termino en un ataque de tos debido a que se había ahogado con su propia saliva. Inmediatamente su hermana y amigos golpearon levemente su espalda para hacer que la tos cesara.

–Eso pasa cuando no te sabes reír maléficamente –le dijo Howard riendo. La de azul solo le dedico una mirada asesina al pelinaranja que le hizo voltearse hacia otro lado completamente asustado.

–¡Algún día te matare Weinerman! –grito enojada en medio de su ataque.

Pasos para hacer enojar a Riley y que quiera matarte:

Numero uno: Espera a que haga cualquier babosada.

Numero dos: Espera a que se equivoque o se haga daño.

Numero tres: Ríete de ella y haz un comentario cualquiera acerca de su error.

Disfrute a su Riley enojada y con ganas de matar.

P.D: No nos hacemos responsables por daños o perjuicios que la chica pueda causar a su persona. Esto será bajo su responsabilidad y solo si un experto lo acompaña.

Si no leyó las letras chicas, no es nuestro problema.

Aunque yo tampoco las leí, pero ni pedo.

Quedan advertidos.

–Ya Ley, no es necesario mancharte las manos con sangre joven –intento calmar Randy. Howard solo lo vio con asombro. Era raro cuando hacía comentarios de ese tipo.

–Gracias amigo –dijo sarcástico mientras se cruzaba de brazos, molestándose por lo "Mente de pollo" que se habían puesto sus amigos.

–De nada -contesto con una sonrisa altanera enojando mas a su amigo.

Después de que la tos de Riley cesara, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar. Angela comenzó a seguir de cerca a Howard, lo que le hizo sentir incomodo. Segundos después comenzó a recitar una canción que ya lo tenia hasta la coronilla. Sabia que esto pasaría, puesto que cuando cualquiera de los cuatro gritaba "¡Algún día te matare!" seguido de el nombre de cualquiera, le cantaban la canción al que le gritaban.

Ya la había escuchado mínimo diez veces esta semana.

–_I am the follower, run with me, and you will see_~ –lo tomo de las manos y le dio vueltas –_What is coming to thee_~ –entonces lo lanzo haciendo que quedara frente a Randy.

–_I am the greeter i'm out the door_~ –apunto la primera puerta que vio –_Don't be shy, or i'll kill you more_~ -mostro su sonrisa mas tétrica y lo volteo hacia Riley. Si no hacia ningún escándalo, esto terminaría rápido.

–_I am the waiter look at me_~ –se apunto de arriba hacia abajo –_Turn away from me_~ –puso una mano en frente para indicar que no se acercara –_Bare bones you will be_~ –los otros dos se adelantaron, después Riley los siguió y los tres se pusieron frente a Howard.

–_Were three of a kind really hope you don't might, just understand_~ –pusieron un dedo encima de sus cabezas y después gritaron –_YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!_~ –comenzaron a jalarlo entre risas. La cara de Howard era seria, pero conforme avanzaban comenzó a reír el también.

(...)

–¿Alguna duda? –pregunto la señora Driscoll sosteniendo el esqueleto de su esposo. Riley levanto la mano –¿Riley?

–¿Podría repetir el problema? –la maestra solo hizo un facepalm en la cara del esqueleto. A veces la chica podría llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza si no se le tenia la paciencia suficiente, pero es que a la señora Driscoll ya se le había acabado toda.

–Hay Riley...mira -pero el timbre le impidió seguir. La señora solo alzo su brazo en son de victoria y se hecho a correr con su marido en el otro.

–Bueno, será para la otra –la de verde solo rodo los ojos y tomo el brazo de su hermana para salir de ahí. Ella solo se dejo guiar –¿A donde vamos?

–Con los chicos -contesto esquivando a varios estudiantes.

Llegaron a la cafetería, pero antes de entrar a ella una muy llorosa Chica Flautista salió topándose con las gemelas que al verla se sorprendieron.

–¿Que sucede? -pregunto Angela en tono suave. Pero la chica salió corriendo antes de que siguiera hablando. Ambas se voltearon a ver confundidas al tiempo que se alzaban de hombros y entraban a la cafetería.

–¿Que le habra pasado? –cuestiono en un susurro la de azul poniendo una mano en su barbilla siendo ignorada por su hermana.

(...)

Un pequeño ratoncito se encontraba dormido en el frio y sucio suelo de aquel tétrico lugar, siendo apenas consiente del entorno que lo rodeaba. Estaba tan tranquilo y en paz, nadie podría interrumpir ese hermoso mo...

–¡Huelo algo!

Creo que hable demasiado pronto.

–¡Después de tanto tiempo, siento el dolor y sufrimiento de alguien! –gritaba el hechicero pasando a un lado del ratón despertándolo en el proceso. El pequeño solo volteo a ver con enojo a su dueño –¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –asintió para que se callara de una vez.

El hombre comenzó a sacar humo de sus manos mientras reía malvadamente. El roedor solo se cubrió sus orejas al tiempo que se dejaba caer al piso de nuevo.

–¡Esta vez, nadie podrá detenerme! –entonces lanzo el humo que comenzó a subir por las alcantarillas hasta llegar a la chica que lloraba en el baño.

(...)

Los chicos estaban en la cafetería jugando "¿Qué prefieres?", propuesto por Angela después de acabar con su comida.

–De acuerdo, voy yo –Angela le dio un sorbo a su jugo para después continuar –¿Cebolla o ajo?

–Cebolla –contesto Randy.

–Ninguno –dijo Howard haciendo una mueca de desagrado que hizo reír a Riley.

–Debes elegir uno, ese es el objetivo del juego –le dijo Riley. El pelinaranja alzo ambas cejas y subió los ojos mientras pensaba.

–¿Qué caso tiene elegir?, solo es un juego y... –la de azul subió a la mesa de un brinco y tomo a Howard de la camisa acercándolo a ella. Angela y Randy vieron eso confundidos y celosos.

–¡Tu solo elige una maldita cosa y no preguntes nada! –lo acerco mas chocando su frente y nariz con las de el –¡¿Entendiste?! -vio como el pelinaranja asentía lentamente.

Randy ya demasiado celoso como para seguir viendo eso decidió interrumpir –Muy bien ya basta –tomo a la chica de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el –Creo que ya entendió el punto.

–¡Decide! –le grito Riley aun siendo sostenida por el pelimorado.

Pero antes de que Howard pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la cafetería se rompió dejando ver a un monstruo verde con lentes y frenillos. Rugiendo, entro de un solo salto cayendo en la mesa donde estaba Stevens.

–¡Tú! –rugió furioso tomando al chico entre sus garras. Lo zangoloteo antes de voltearse e ir en dirección a donde estaban las gemelas –¡Riley! –la recién nombrada dio un respingo de sorpresa antes de ser jalada por Randy para salir de ahí.

–¿Que es eso? –cuestiono Angela sorprendida, siendo inmediatamente jalada por Howard para después correr junto con los otros dos.

–Les digo luego ¿Si? –le dijo Randy corriendo de la mano con la gemela mayor –Ahora solo hay que mantener a Riley alejada de ella –la recién nombrada solo alzo la cabeza hacia el –Tenemos que encontrar un escondite y esperar a que el Ninja llegue.

Doblaron en una esquina y se detuvieron. El ojiazul soltó a la castaña y se alejo un poco alertándola, los otros dos solo lo miraron confundidos. Le dedico una rápida mirada a Howard antes de regresar corriendo por donde había venido.

–¡Randy! –intento correr, pero Howard se lo impidió tomándola del hombro.

–El sabe lo que hace –le dijo para calmarla.

–Pero...

–El sabe lo que hace –volvió a repetir. La mayor solo suspiro para después sentarse en el suelo seguida de su hermana; inmediatamente la de azul la abrazo para sentirse segura. Riley podría ser la mayor y todo, pero a veces Angela tomaba ese puesto siendo ella la que calmaba las cosas.

El chico frente a ellas solo las vio enternecido. Jamás las había visto comportarse así, y verlas ahora le hacía sentir realmente contento. Por primera vez las veía comportarse como dos hermanas normales que se quieren y se cuidan...aunque la verdad no estaba muy lejos de eso, solo excluimos la parte de "normales" agregamos la palabra "Anormales" y listo.

Reprimió una risa al pensar eso.

Ellas nunca serian normales.

(...)

Entro al baño de hombres para no ser visto y se coloco la mascara transformándose en el Ninja. Cuando salió, apenas abrió la puerta y una mesa paso volando frente a el seguida de varios estudiantes corriendo por sus vidas. Fue en dirección opuesta a donde habían corrido los adolescentes encontrándose con el monstruo que había aparecido hace solo unos minutos.

–¡Riley! -continuaba rugiendo con ira el nombre de la Anderson mayor aun sosteniendo a Stevens y lanzando los muebles del lugar.

–No se que quieras con Riley –desenfundo su espada con una pose de combate –Pero por como la nombras, no creo que sea algo bueno –se acerco cautelosamente al monstruo para primero hacer que soltara al chico que llevaba consigo. Al verlo de cerca no se sorprendió al descubrir quien era –¿Chica flautista?, meh, era de esperarse –la chica volteo y al verlo le lanzo una silla que no pudo esquivar haciendo que callera al piso –Que poder.

–¡Bomba de humo! –una pantalla de humo blanca se hizo presente, pero no duro mucho ya que a los pocos segundos se disperso mostrando a dos chicas con kimono paradas en frente del Ninja caído –¡Woah! ¡¿Pero que demonios es esa cosa?! –exclamo sorprendida la Ninja blanca viendo a la chica troqueada.

–¿Pero que demonios te paso? –pregunto la de negro ignorando a su compañera y yendo a ayudar al joven Ninja.

–Una silla, eso fue lo que paso –acepto su ayuda viendo fijamente los ojos azules de la chica.

–Que poder –sonrió burlona.

–¡Oigan par de tarados! –grito la Kunoichi Yin llamando la atención de ambos chicos –¡Contesten mi pregunta! ¡¿Que chuchas es eso?! –apunto al monstruo frente a ella que continuaba haciendo destrozos.

–Si, ¿Qué es eso? –volvió a preguntar volteando hacia el Ninja.

–Eso, es una persona convertida en monstruo –explico ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeras. Si no tuvieran la máscara se verían realmente graciosas.

–¿Una persona? –repitió la de negro –¿Pero como le paso eso?

–Les explico luego con mas calma. Ahora hay que hacer que suelte a ese chico para volverla a la normalidad –ambas asintieron un poco confundidas.

–Perdona mi ignorancia pero...¿Como vamos a hacer que vuelva a la normalidad? –cuestiono la de blanco poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

–¿"Ella"? ¿Que acaso es una chica? –esta vez cuestiono la de negro siendo ignorada olímpicamente por sus dos compañeros.

–Hay que encontrar lo que haya hecho que se transformara en monstruo –repito, si ambas chicas no tuvieran la máscara se verían realmente graciosas. Porque ahora lo veían con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara, dando a entender que no entendían ni jota de lo que estaba hablando –Busquen un objeto preciado para ella, eso es lo que la tiene así.

–¿Comooo...?

–No lo se. Un collar, una caja, un papel, lo que sea –explico ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba –Pero primero hay que ver que paso cuando le quitemos a ese chico.

–Entendido –la chica de negro hizo un saludo militar. Después volteo a ver a su compañera asintiendo.

–Esto se pondrá feo –saco sus katanas y las hizo girar hábilmente llamando la atención del monstruo quien corrió hacia ellas. Sin perder tiempo le hizo una seña a su compañera que entendió al instante y comenzó a correr hacia ella.

La kunoichi Yang saco sus guadañas entregándole una a su compañero quien solo la vio dudoso. Una mirada hacia atrás basto para entender la estrategia, y sin perder tiempo ambos comenzaron a retroceder alargando el arma en el proceso.

Cuando la Ninja albina estuvo a punto de tocar a la chica troqueada con sus katanas, se dejo caer pasando por debajo de sus piernas. Entonces tomo un trozo de madera rota y la lanzo hacia el monstruo haciendo que la pisara y comenzara a trastabillar en dirección a donde se encontraban los otros dos ninjas.

–¡Ahora! –grito en cuanto vio que comenzaba a llegar y corrió hacia ella para ganar tiempo.

El grito de la albina fue suficiente para comenzar a jalar el arma. Llegando a ellos, se encontró con la gran arma atravesada, cayendo cuando sus pies chocaron con ella y soltando al chico de lentes quedando totalmente aturdida.

Con la velocidad característica de un ninja, salto atrapando a Stevens; para después caer parada como un gato.

–¡Eso fue estupendo! –felicito la Yang dando saltitos de emoción. El ninja solo mostro sus pulgares.

–Ahora, a encontrar el objeto causante de esto –dijo la de blanco soltando a Stevens -¿Y cual es? –cuestiono mirando al monstruo.

–Tienes que darnos una larga explicación –los ojos de las dos chicas se fijaron en Stevens al escuchar al Ninja decir eso.

(...)

–¿Ya puedo ir a buscarlo? –repitió la pregunta que llevaba formulando desde hace mas de diez minutos.

–No, el sabe lo que hace –la chica solo rodo los ojos y recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. Ella solo se limito a acariciar el pelo de la contraria para calmarla.

–Pero...

–Que no.

–Insensible.

–Desesperante.

–¿Podrían callarse?

–¡No!

(...)

–Déjame ver si entendí bien –dijo comenzando a caminar en círculos al rededor de Stevens –Dices que ella –apunta al monstruo –Te escucho decir que te interesaba una chica llamada Riley...

–Horas después de haberle regalado esa pulsera –apunto una bonita pulsera de perlas que llevaba la chica troqueada. El chico solo asintió.

–Tiene sentido –concluyo el ninja recargado en el monstruo que ahora intentaba liberarse al verse amarrada de manos y piernas. No lo admitiría, pero al escuchar lo que Stevens había dicho acerca de Riley, se puso celoso. Ahora tenía que estar mas al pendiente de ella.

–Entonces hay que romper la pulsera -hablo la Kunoichi Yang dejando de dar vueltas como idiota –¡Zafo!

–¡Zafo! –le siguió su compañera. El ninja solo las vio confundido –Es que...odiamos romper cosas ajenas.

Flashback

–Hay no, que maldito miedo –Angela vio con temor el florero casi roto que Randy le estaba entregando.

–Solo es un florero Angela, no seas dramática –el pelimorado vio como su amiga negaba rápidamente. Suspiro y volteo hacia su otra amiga, obteniendo el mismo resultado –¿Por qué no quieren romper esto?

–Es que...odiamos romper cosas ajenas –contesto Riley viendo como su amigo iba a protestar –Aunque ya estén bien rotas

Fin del flash back

–Ya veo –dijo el Ninja con sospecha. Acto seguido se acerco a la chica troqueada y con su espada rompió en dos la pulsera haciendo que la chica volviera a la normalidad.

(...)

–¡No otra vez! –el ratón volvió a cubrir sus orejas por centésima vez ante el grito. Al parecer no iba a tener un día tranquilo –¡Te odio Ninja!

Nop, no lo iba a tener.

(...)

–Y para la próxima, ten mas cuidado con lo que dices –le dio como ultima recomendación al verlo irse mientras ayudaba a la chica. Viendo como asentía y desaparecía con ella, volteo a ver a sus amigas (si es que podía llamarlas así) quienes mantenían su vista fija en el –Chicas.

–Ninja –contestaron al unisonó.

–Se que son ustedes, así que ya no tienen que esconderse –ambas chicas lo miraban serias.

–No se de que estas hablando –dijo la albina.

–¡Hay por dios chicas! –grito exasperado –¡¿Es que acaso no me tienen confianza?! –vio como las dos se quedaban calladas –No...no tienen –se puso a pensar –Entonces, les da–re una razón para tenerme confianza –tomo el borde de su máscara y comenzó a subirlo –Les diré quien soy -llevaba la mitad de la máscara.

(...)

–¡Me arte! Iré a buscarlo –se levanto bruscamente asustando a su hermana y comenzando a correr por donde Randy se había ido hace veinte minutos.

–¡Riley! –Howard y Angela comenzaron a seguir a la de azul, quien solo corría como una gacela esquivando todo a su paso. La escuela estaba prácticamente sola, así que le facilitaba su corrida.

Entro a la cafetería junto a sus amigos, justo en el momento exacto que el Ninja se quitaba su máscara revelando su identidad.

–Soy...

–¡¿Randy?! –exclamo sorprendida la de verde, aun sin creer todo lo que estaba viendo. Riley solo se mantenía callada viendo a su amigo y Howard se dio un facepalm lamentando todo.

El pelimorado giro exaltado hacia el grito que lo llamaba, y al ver a las gemelas se sorprendió. Volteo hacia las Ying y Yang, después hacia las gemelas y nuevamente a sus compañeras dándose cuenta de dos cosas.

Numero uno: Se había equivocado de chicas.

Numero dos: Había metido la pata.

–¿¡Eres el Ninja!? –esta vez exclamo Riley saliendo del shock.

Y hasta el fondo.

**¡Chan chan chan!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Me merezco un neko? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Una paliza por hacer esto? ¿Algo? ¿Nope?**

**Okey no xD.**

**Dejando las idioteces de lado. Díganme en los comentarios si les gusto como quedo.**

**A mi en lo personal si me gusto. No se ustedes**

**Estuve pensando (pero que milagro) que tal vez para el cofcofespecialnavideñocofcof podría usar sus Ocs (de todos porque los quiero) así que déjenlos en los comentarios para agregarlos.**

**Para terminar con esto.**

**Espero que hayan pasado una excelente navidad en compañía de su familia, que hayan comido mucho y que hayan gozado de la fiesta. Yo me la pase de maravilla con mi familia, con frio pero bien.**

**También espero que pasen un prospero año nuevo y que cumplan todos sus propósitos.**

**Yo tuve un buen año, pero se puso mejor cuando llegaron ustedes y las gemelas a mi vida. Ahora me dan un nuevo motivo para ponerme las pilas este nuevo año y no flojear tanto. He conocido muy buenas personas aquí (ustedes) que se han vuelto mi motor para seguir adelante.**

**Me estoy poniendo cursi xD.**

**Eso es todo por mi parte.**

**¡Les mando un abrazo calientito con mucho amor! **

**Los Hamo con H.**

**Curiosidad Nº1:**

**En un principio tenía pensado que las gemelas Elayssa tuvieran otro par de hermanas gemelas que llevaran por segundo nombre Elaine (Samantha e Isabella). La única diferencia era que ese par tuviera 6 y las Anderson 15. Pero al final solo deje a las trolleadoras mayores.**

**¿Cómo ven?**


End file.
